Make Me High on Lullabies
by TigerLily-112
Summary: When I was younger I was terrified by thunderstorms, my dad used to come and sing me to sleep. But now I am a big girl, and big girls don't need lullabies. What happens when Lily finds herself chained to James for the Christmas holiday?
1. Storms

This is a repost of a story I started forever ago, I've been working on this for as long as I can remember and it's through quite a bit of changes before I started to write it. And now that I've written some of it and Book 6 has come out it's changed even more. But I've poured my heart into this and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JK Rowling because if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on this. I also don't own and song lyrics that may have inspired titles.

**edit: **_After writing chapter 13 I realized some things weren't quite consistent so I edited this up a bit, over all it had changed very little, just thought you ought to know._

* * *

**Make Me High on Lullabies**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Storms  
**

* * *

When I was younger I was terrified by thunderstorms, my dad used to come and sing me to sleep on those nights. It became a favorite past time of mine, and as I grew I learned to appreciate the storms that kept me up. As long as dad was there to sing me to sleep I was happy. Those lullabies inspired my love of rain, and my hate of it.

At the age of eleven I found myself alone. The first night it rained I sat up in bed, half expecting Dad to walk in and sit down, but he didn't.

He never sang me to sleep again. It wasn't that he died or anything like that, I was a big girl, and as a big girl I didn't need Daddy's lullabies.

Despite being a big girl, however, I still found it hard to sleep on nights when the wind howled and rain pounded on the windows, a storm raging outside and unfortunately this habit got me into a bit of trouble on a few occasions. The most memorable of which I ran into my least favorite person at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

* * *

"Potter, I swear, if you don't shut up and go back to the tower I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall."

"Well, Ms. Evans, how do you propose to report me without explaining your own late night stroll? Last time I checked even you are not allowed out past curfew."

"How would you know?" Lily demanded, knowing despite her confident tone that he was right.

"In case you forget I'm a prefect now, just like you, we have the same rights, and being out late is not one of them" James smirked.

Lily had never asked why Remus Lupin had resigned his post as male Gryffindor prefect but at this moment she would give anything for him to take it back.

"So why are you out then?" she glared.

"You tell me your reasons first."

"How about I don't," the dislike grew in her voice.

"You know, Evans, I really wouldn't mind a detention, especially with you," he winked, "and whatever house points she takes off I'm sure you could talk back from Slug or any of the teachers who do seem to thoroughly love you…"

"Don't even think about it Potter."

"…It's not like McGonagall would ever make me go to a detention that would interfere with quidditch, and I've got good enough grades to lose a few homework points in a class or two…" he continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Don't make me hex you within an inch of your life," Her voice was cold and set with determination.

"I'd like to see you try." His voice had a tinge of amusement in it, daring her to do something that they both knew was strictly against school rules.

"I'd be happy to show you," she raised her wand staring him down with a look of pure venom. The smirk on his face vanished, she smiled at him, '_you'd better be afraid, Potter'_, she thought.

A throat cleared behind her, Lily turned, full of dread, to see none other than Albus Dumblebore, the headmaster.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." He nodded to each, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles; "I did not expect to run into anyone this late at night." He smiled warmly.

"Hello, Professor" Lily said uncertainly.

"I didn't expect to run into you either, sir, what a pleasant surprise," James said calmly smiling.

"Judging by the snippets of conversations I have just over heard I would assume not" Dumbledore said in a calm even tone.

"Sorry Professor" Lily looked guiltily down at the floor.

"No damage done," his eyes sparkled once again, "I am sorry, though, I will have to give you both detentions, seeing as you are both Hogwarts prefects who should know not to wander around after dark to duel in the corridors." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Tomorrow, I have some work that needs to be done in an old store room"

"Yes Professor" Lily continued to stare at the floor.

"But sir, tomorrow's the last day before winter break, couldn't we just serve the detention when we come back?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. This needs to be done before the holidays" Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

"Looking forward to it then sir" James smiled back.

"Glad to hear it, be at the entrance to the dungeons at seven. Now I think it is time for both of you to return to your respective dormitories until it is a proper time of day." He smiled once more, "Good night."

"Night sir"

* * *

James put a final period on the end of his potions essay before standing up and declaring to his friends that he was done. "You can look over it if you want" he said to the boy sitting to his right.

He was with his 3 best friends in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in their favorite secluded corner.

Sirius Black gave him a smile; he was by far one of the most attractive boys in school, with cool gray eyes and a smile that made most girls weak at the knees. "Thanks, mate, I'll let you read my defense essay when you get back from your detention with" he gave a dramatic dreamy sigh, "Lily"

"Shove it"

"Aw ickle Jimbo landed himself a detention with Lily, he's only been trying to get some alone time with her for months"

"Years actually," squeaked Peter Petigrew, he was smaller and rounder then both James and Sirius, with beady eyes and thin blonde hair.

"Both of you leave him alone," said Remus Lupin from behind his book. He was a sickly looking teen, his light brown hair brushed over his eyes and his skin was fairly pale compared to his friends'.

"Thank you, Mooney" James appreciated the support.

"He's going to be late for his date if he doesn't hurry," Remus smirked.

James gave an exasperated noise before storming out the portrait hole. He continued to hurry blindly through corridors and down stairs making his way towards the dungeons. His mind lingered on his friends' teasing.

The fact that he had a crush on Lily Evans was not a new thing, for years now he had been asking her out and she had in turn been rejecting him. Truthfully he had originally only asked her as a joke, but over time his joke had turned into actual feelings for the redheaded, green-eyed beauty. She, however, had none for him.

James came to a halt as he turned the corner and spotted her, standing there, looking as lovely as ever. He took a moment to admire her long red hair, currently trapped in a bun at the back of her head, and her piercing deep emerald eyes, wishing to drown in them.

"You're late Potter" a rough voice addressed him, shaking him back to attention. Argus Filch, the caretaker, stepped up from the archway that led to the dungeons. "Ms. Evans and I were kept waiting"

James never knew how but Lily had managed to get on Filch's good side and she had to be the only student to ever do it in the history of Hogwarts. The caretaker tended to hate all students and took every possible opportunity to punish them in cruel and unusual ways.

"Sorry sir," now James stared at the floor.

"Well come along, the pair of you, Dumbledore wants you to clean out one of the old potions store rooms," Filch directed in his gruff voice as he lead the way. "You're to throw out expired potions. Mind you not to spill any of the old potions", he gave James an evil grin, "You never know the effects they'll have on the human body."

They stopped in front of one of the old dungeon chambers. Through the open door one could see the far side of the chamber, which was covered by shelves, filled wall to wall with individually labeled potions bottles.

"In you go" Filch nudged James into the room, Lily stepped in behind him, "Oh yes, and you're to do it without magic, Dumbledore gave me permission to hold onto your wands while you work"

"But sir, what if there's an emergency of some sort?" a look of worry crossed the girl's face.

"Not to worry Ms. Evans, Slughorn is only three dungeons down should anything happen." Filch took the two wands and with one last sinister look exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright Potter, you start at that end," Lily pointed to the far end of the shelves, "and I'll start at this end, well get this done with as little interaction at possible."

"As you wish," he said marching to his end.

They worked in silence each moving toward the middle of the room, reading labels and placing containers in proper areas. Saved potions were replaced on the shelves and those that were expired thrown into a large bag to be disposed of.

"I wonder if they're going to use this room for something, it's a bit odd that we're to clean out an unused room, usually detentions include cleaning out the used classrooms, or the trophy room" James mused aloud after nearly 2 hours of silence.

"Potter, why are you talking?" said Lily.

"I was only wondering"

"Well keep it to yourself"

He obediently kept his mouth shut and moved onto the next section of shelf.

Lily was the next to break the silence, though she did this reluctantly. "Uh, Potter, this potion is stuck do you think-"

"I could be a gentlemen and help you, you poor weak damsel, to remove the offending jar?" he flashed a cheeky grin.

Lily groaned, "never mind I'm sure no one will notice, I'll just leave it there"

"Nonsense, here," James reached for the jar on the top self only to find that it was thoroughly attached to its spot.

"See? It's fine, just leave it and go back to your side," there was a note of hope in her voice.

"Just reach up here and help me pull," he sounded determined now.

She did as told and took hold of the jar with him, "We'll give it a yank on three"

"One…Two…THREE"

They both pulled hard, the jar came loose tilting sideways. Lily screamed, James swore, the syrup-like substance that had filled the jar poured out over their out stretched arms, the jar had had no lid.

* * *

_A/N: That seems like a good place to wrap this chapter up, you should review! Especially if I am expected to continue posting the story. The chapters get longer I promise._


	2. Stuck

Time for chapter 2! I swear I'm going to finish this story on paper. Or I suppose in ms word… I want to give a big thanks to anyone who reviewed, because I'm pretty sure that if you didn't this first chapter would sit here, much like last time with no ending. Anywho. Here we go.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing on That's a no.

Make Me High on Lullabies  
Chapter 2: Stuck

Lily stared down in horror at her goo-covered right hand; she held it where it was looking desperately for her wand or a towel to clean it off.

James, in contrast, looked amusedly at his left hand, also held up, next to hers, covered in the offending, sticky, material which seemed to be congealing as its dripping slowed.

The realization that Filch had not only warned them not to spill, but also had taken their wands dawned on Lily; she let out a loud, continuous, high-pitched scream. Within moments Professor Slughorn arrived to see what had caused the commotion. Filch behind him slightly out of breath at his rush to reach the room.

"Ms. Evans?! What ever is the matter?" Slughorn broke her scream.

"Potter didn't hurt you, did he?" Filch looked hopeful at the opportunity to further punish the boy

She gave a slight sob, "The potion spilled…"

"It was stuck to the shelf and we were trying to get it down, but there was no lid sir," James added gesturing to the fallen bottle.

"Didn't I tell you not to spill anything, boy?" Filch snarled.

"That's not needed Argus; let's get the two of you cleaned up then" Slughorn offered, smiling cheerfully.

Slughorn waved his wand and the strange syrup that covered the floor returned to the jar, the mess that had spilled on their hands, however, did not. Slughorn's brow furrowed in concern.

"That jar doesn't happen to have a label does it?"

"No, professor," Lily replied worry slipping into her voice, "Just an expiration date, 1923"

"Hmm, we may have to make a trip to Dumbledore's office. If I'm not mistaken that is some sort of gluing potion, which could be dangerously powerful as it is so old"

Lily had not thought that she could be more horrified at the substance on her hand, but at the words "gluing potion" and "dangerously powerful" she felt the need to lie down. Instinctually she attempted to jerk her hand towards her body, only to find that James came too, connected by a string of the solidifying concoction.

"No" She said, not wanting to believe it, she turned to Slughorn, pleading, "Surely there's something you could do sir, you're the potion's master. Your talent is unmatched in the entire school."

"Oh you flatter my so Ms. Evans, and I will do all that I can to help, but I think I would be wise to first ask Dumbledore's advice on the situation" He gave a sympathetic smile at the pair.

James was speechless as Lily fruitlessly attempted to shake the connection between their hands. There was no way he could have been so lucky as to be attached to the girl of his dreams.

"Right then, Mr. Filch could they have their wands back, I think their detention is over"

Filch obediently handed the wands back

"Let's be off then"

Dumbledore's eyes were still sparkling their usual cerulean blue as the situation was explained to him.

"I'm not exactly sure," Slughorn started, "but looking at the substance I would say that brewing a solution will take a couple weeks, it's one of the stronger gluing potions and aging has only made it stronger"

"What?!" Lily could feel the world ending, "But we're to go home for Christmas tomorrow morning! And what about sleeping arrangements, bathrooms, getting dressed at all! There must be a spell, or charm or something that will get this off!" She raised her right arm attached to James' left as evidence, her voice growing more and more frantic.

"I realize this must be devastating but Professor Slughorn is quite right, I'm afraid that you will have to remain connected while the dissolvent in made. We'll simply have to figure out the details of it all" Dumbledore turned to Slughorn, "Why don't you start gathering the ingredients for that, the sooner the better"

"Of course" Slughorn excused himself from the room.

"Excuse me sir," James seem to have returned to normal, "but what about the holiday, I was going to stay here, as my parents are away on vacation and I believe Ms. Evans had plans of going home"

"That is quite the predicament" Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "I suppose you could either both stay here, or you could both go to Ms. Evan's home, provided of course that her parents are alright with it. I'll send both your parents a letter either way as to your decision. Go ahead and take a moment to discuss it"

With that he retreated to his desk, pulling out some parchment and a quill, before beginning the search across his large and cluttered desk for an ink bottle.

Lily turned towards James.

"Well we certainly can't stay here, what will everyone say?"

"Well we can't go to you house, I haven't spent a Christmas without Sirius, Remus and Peter since first year!"

"What are you going to do after graduation?"

"Spend Christmas together! Why would graduation change that?"

"I'm not missing Christmas with my family just so you can spend it with your friends!"

"I'm not missing Christmas with my _family_ either! Say what you want those three are my brothers, and just because it isn't by blood doesn't make it any less valid!"

They glared at each other. As an idea struck Lily, she pouted, eyes wide, lips trembling, shoulders hunched in. James was torn, and this demonstration of Lily's puppy dog face was severely altering his judgment.

"That is not fair"

"Come on, you spend all school year with your friends, I only see my family on vacation" She had resorted to pleading. She knew it really wasn't fair. Especially since she had plans to meet up with all her own friends on Christmas Eve and though she could see his resolve weakening she could not bring her self to do it. Her mind raced trying to come up with an option that would work for both of them.

Begrudgingly she sighed, "Professor, could you call Potter's friends up here?" She turned towards his desk

"Why certainly Ms. Evans." Dumbledore smiled

"And would you mind terribly writing a few more letters?"

"I suppose not… Provided I could find my ink bottle"

"Top right corner sit, under the envelope" James pointed, "But who would he need to write letters to?"

"To the Peter's and Remus' parents of course" Lily said as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me while I go find a nearby student to retrieve them" Dumbledore headed for the door and down the moving stairs.

"Why would he need to write their parents?" James was still confused? Had he won? Or had Lily? What was going on?!

"Because I'm inviting them to my home for Christmas, it's obvious our argument was going to get us no where, and this is the only compromise I could think of that allows us to both get what we want." She stated matter-of-factly, "Though if you had just listened to me and left the jar we wouldn't be in this mess"

He looked sheepishly at her "Sorry about that, I didn't know"

An awkward silence fell over the pair as Dumbledore re-entered the room and strode to his desk.

"I sent young Mr. Thomas to get your friends" He gave that all knowing smile again and sat back down at his desk. "Now let us arrange some things for you two tonight. It might not be comfortable but I would appreciate it if you would just sleep in the common room, as if would be slightly awkward in the dormitories and highly against the rules. The regular bathrooms, of course, at quite out of the question, but the prefect bathrooms will suffice, I'm sure the two of you can work something out. Dressing is also a difficult matter, I hope you handle it with a mature mentality, and respect each other. The next week or so is not going to be easy for either of you."

The door again opened as in walked Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in looking slightly confused.

"Sir, if this is about the benches in the great hall not letting Slytherines sit down, it was just a joke!" Sirius stepped forward, not seeing James or Lily, apology already rehearsed.

"Calm yourself Mr. Black," Dumbledore raised his hand, "that matter will be resolved by 10 house points, I 'believe, and please do not go around bewitching furniture. It is quite inconvenient to fix"

"Of course sir, no problem" Sirius grinned.

"May I ask what we are here for Professor?" Remus questioned, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I believe that is for Ms. Evans to answer" Dumbledore gestured. The three newcomers turned and noticed the pair for the first time.

"James what have you done now?" Remus looked sternly

"He went and got us stuck together" Lily replied bitterly holding up their newly conjoined hands

"Pardon?" Sirius raised his eye brows, giggling, "Way to go James!"

James blushed in response, "shut it," he mumbled.

"What does that have to do with the three of us?" Peter squeaked.

"Well it seems that he and I are forced to spend the holiday together and my plans were to go home so-"

"WHAT!" Sirius interrupted, "You can't! He's ours! We can't not spend Christmas together! We have every year since the beginning, Here and then James' House, then Remus', the Peter's, then here, and you can't change the tradition! You can't!" He inhaled, catching his breath, "I won't allow it!" He huffed in closure.

"Well, Black, if you can do what neither Dumbledore nor Slughorn could and find a way to disconnect us then by all means"

Sirius looked defeated, "But…"

"Now as I was saying, I've decided, against my better judgment, to invite you all to my home for Christmas"

"REALLY!?" Sirius' expression changed to elation.

"Are you sure your parents will be ok with this, Lily?" Remus had a concerned look on his face, "I wouldn't want to be a bother, and James is quite the handful on his own"

"My parents won't care in the least; they're all ways trying to get me to bring people home, though there are some ground rules. For one, going anywhere in the house without me, I don't trust you alone, for two, break anything and your dead, for three, leave my sister alone, she doesn't like magic, and lastly we never talk about this ever again" She once again raised her hand, pulling James' along with it.

"What about the bathroom, you going there with us too?"

"No"

"Well, for a chance to visit the elusive Lily's home I'll agree to all that"

"We would be honored to Lily" Remus smiled

"If they're in, I'm in" Peter nodded.

James could only sit there; astounded by his luck, not only would he spend vacation with Lily, his friends would still be there! This was unreal; this was his chance to win her over! He was going to do it.

"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "It seems a general consensus has been reached, so if you don't mind vacating my office I'll get to writing some letters" He smiled, "And do keep out of trouble you only have 19 hours on school grounds and detentions are not nice to come home to."

"Yes sir," the five said in unison, heading toward the dorm.

"Have a good holiday Professor," James added, the last one out.

"You too, Mr. Potter, you too" His knowing smile still there.

Ok So I'm not too fond of this chapter, any complaints or constructive criticism would be appreciated. I'm going on spring break tomorrow, so I won't have any time for writing, which is why I rushed this chapter a bit. I think it probably shows. So if you like it, awesome, tell me about it, if you don't, that's cool, tell me why so I can fix it/improve in general! Thanks!


	3. Observations

Ok, so it's been years, but it turns out, this story is still in my mind, so I'm picking it back up, again. Sorry if you were waiting for it for so long. Life happened.

* * *

Chapter 3

Observations

* * *

By the time the group had reached the common room it was deserted and the house elves had been through to tidy up and put out the fire.

"Thank goodness" Lily surveyed the empty room, "Now, we just need to wake up before everyone else and get to breakfast early. I suppose we could just push the couches together, you get one and I get the other."

"You're sleeping down here?" Sirius cocked and eyebrow

"Dumbledore's orders" James shrugged, "You lot wouldn't mind throwing some clothes into my trunk for tomorrow, would you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you trunk will be down here with ours in the morning" Remus nodded

"Bugger" Lily covered her face as the boys turned to look at her. "How am I going to get my trunk, Potter can't get up the stairs"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" a new voice carried across the room.

Lily looked over to be greeted by a Mary Macdonald, a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and a fair complexion had peeked out of the girls' stairwell before striding over to her peers.

"What are you doing up?" Lily asked

"I may or may not have been sneaking back to the dorm when I heard you say 'Thank goodness'" Mary's eyes twinkled.

"Who was the lucky bloke tonight?" Sirius raised his eye brows suggestively nudging Mary with his elbow

"None of your business Black" Mary rolled her eyes "But if Lily isn't going to punish me for being out so late, I could be persuaded to get her trunk"

"What if I decide to punish you?" James mused and attempted to fold his arms across his chest, only to be reminded of Lily's current attachment to him.

"I'm going to help Lily dispose of your body after she kills you for whatever it is you bloody did to attach yourself to her" Mary smirked, eyeing the mess on their hands.

"Expired gluing potion," Lily frowned, holding up the offending limbs. "Can't kill him till were unstuck, I'd just have to drag the body around until Slughorn makes the dissolvent."

"But what about our plans for Christmas?" Marry looked horrified.

"Plans now include this lot" Lily grimaced, "Unless you want to ditch me completely to avoid them, I'd understand"

"Nonsense, Remus would be the only one to make it out alive"

"Hey!" three boys yelled simultaneously.

"Shut it!" Lily hissed "I do not need the rest of Gryffindor to discover that Potter and I are stuck together. And for that matter, everyone here should be asleep too"

"Don't blame me, I was woken and told to report to Dumbledore, because someone decided to ruin Christmas" Sirius but on his best innocent look.

"Nice try Black, but I'm nearly positive you were in the common room snogging with that fifth year, Abigail." Mary countered

"It doesn't matter!" Lily attempted to whisper, but it came out more at a yell, "Get upstairs, the lot of you, and Mary bring down my trunk in the morning, please, it's already packed."

"Will do" Mary smiled "Night" and with that she headed back for the girls dormitory

"You're such a spoil sport" Sirius sulked towards the boys' staircase mumbling, "I wanted to know who she was out with…"

"I believe it's Dirk this week" Lily whispered, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"That Hufflepuff pretty boy?"

"Night James, Lily" Remus nodded to each of them, following Sirius up the stairs.

"Night" Peter waved running up after them.

"Don't pack anything stupid!" James called before turning to Lily, "Now why don't we get to it then" He spoke in a husky voice and waggled his eyebrows

"Ugh" Lily rolled her eyes, "Help me push the two big couches closer"

She pulled him towards the extinguished fire, where the two of them repositioned the furniture so that each of them had a couch with a gap between the two for their arms to hang down.

"I'm glad I'm left handed" Lily looked at their joined arms

James chucked, "good thing I'm ambidextrous"

"You would be"

"I trained myself for quidditch, but, like so many quidditch drills, it pays off in other aspects of my life" He winked, laying his head down on the armrest of his couch, facing her.

Lily signed and rolled her eyes, putting her head down as well, "Good night Potter"

"Night Lily" James closed his eyes, just as Lily realized that the thunderstorm of the previous night had returned.

It had been abnormally warm this winter, just as it had been abnormally cold the previous summer. Hogwarts was not blanketed in its usual snow, but instead rain fell, the usual snow storms had been replaced with violent thunderstorms, that effectively froze the castle, but the aftermath did not bring any of the joy that a blizzard promised, there were no forts built this year, not impromptu snowball fights, no sledding, not charmed ice skating on the black lake. Students were trapped inside, and most were excited to be returning home.

The weather was not the only questionable event this year. There were whispers of disappearances, muggleborn students had been harassed, and the mood of the wizarding population was grim and foreboding.

Lily laid there, eyes wide open, right arm flailed over the couch edge, listening to the storm raging outside. 'I wish dad were here' she thought staring up at the ceiling

"You really hate storms, don't you" James had opened his eyes and was watching her.

She examined him wearily.

"I mean, those seem like the nights that you don't get to sleep."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Not to say I've been watching you" he looked sheepish, "I just mean, we've lived in the same house for 6 years, it was just something I noticed."

"Like how Remus always disappears at the full moon?" Lily suggested.

"Yes! Wait, no, you're not supposed to know that."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, it's just something I noticed" she said, "It's not like it changes who he is"

"In a manner of speaking" James chuckled, "He gets in a right mood when that time of the month rolls around, just like a..." he trailed off upon seeing her glare "... a werewolf?"

"Nice save" she rolled her eyes again, "If you must know, I've never been able to sleep during storms, my dad used to sing me to sleeps on nights like this" she gestured towards the window, "but he can't really do that here, can he"

James looked thoughtful, "what songs did he sing"

"Just muggle ditties, hush little baby, Mary, Mary quite contrary, sometimes he'd make up a song" she smiled, reminiscing, "It never mattered, really, as long as he was there next to me nothing could hurt me" She paused, realizing who she was talking to and what she was saying, "It's stupid I had to grow up at some point"

"It's not stupid, it's nice"

"Whatever, just... go to bed" She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the storm out of her mind, focusing on thoughts of her father and trying to conjure up his voice in her head.

Lily's eyes snapped open at the sound of deep humming, for a split second she had thought he was there, but it was just James, humming some wizarding song she didn't fully recognize. His eyes were closed; every muscle in his body seemed relaxed.

She followed in suit, closing her eyes, she smiled, "Night James."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so is it still good, should I give up? Does anyone really care? Let me know! Also I'm sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, it's more of a transitioning chapter. Hopefully the next one will have some action.


	4. Normal

_**A/N: **__Sorry I've taken so long, again, I just went to visit my BFF on the other side of the country. At least this time it was less than 2 years. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Normal

Lily's arm was asleep. She groaned as this fuzzy thought materialized in her drowsy mind. She fought the need to roll over so that blood would flow back into the extremity, giving her that painful pins and needles feeling. She wanted nothing more than to return sleep, even if she was having a dream about spending the holiday with James Potter and his obnoxious friends.

The fighting was futile, however, as she became more alert, giving in and attempting to sit up. She opened her eyes and blinked several times as the common room came into focus. There was no need to search for the source of her sleeping arm; she nearly screamed upon realizing she was lying face to face with James, who had pulled both her arm and his own underneath his head in his sleep.

"Potter!" she hissed and jerked her arm away, "Wake up"

"Five more minute Sirius" James mumbled, rolling onto his back and putting a throw pillow over his face.

Giggling emitted from the foot of the couch, and Lily's eye's turned to focus on Emmeline Vance, laughter dancing across the girl's brown eyes, she tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear.

Emmeline smiled, "I was worried sick when I woke up for my morning run to find that you weren't in your bed yet, Lils. I thought I was going to have to kill a perfectly good quidditch captain for injuring you in your detention or something. And yet, here I find you, sleeping with him."

"It's not what it looks like!" Lily gave an exasperated sigh, "This bloody git went and got us stuck together by spilling some sort of gluing potion on our hands." She held the offending limbs up, "and if I have to explain it one more time I'm going to explode!"

"I suppose I'll be the one to tell Marlene then" Emmeline winked, "Anyways, what are we going to do for the holiday then, let Potter crash our girls-only-new-years-extravaganza?"

"Were dropping the 'girls-only' bit" Lily said apologetically, "Potter's gang will be spending the holiday with me"

"Oh Lils! I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, I suppose this is what I get for wandering around after hours"

"You have been doing that quite a bit more this year"

"Why does everyone act like spending Christmas with me is comparable to Azkaban?" James was sitting up now, looking at the two girls grumpily.

"Good morning Captain!" Emmeline grinned

"Maybe if you'd stop being a toe rag people would stop thinking spending extended time in your company was torture" Lily looked at him pointedly.

"I'll have to work on that one" James replied, "In other news, I tend to visit the rest room before breakfast…" He trailed off.

Lily looked alarmed, actual bathroom arrangements had not fully occurred to her. As realization dawned on her that she and Potter were about to be closer than any two people should be she, she let out a whimper.

"I suppose the prefects bathroom on the way to the great hall?" James suggested helpfully.

Lily nodded silently.

"I'll let you two get to it then" Emmeline winked, "I still have time for a short run before breakfast. Chin up, Lils it can't be that bad, girls always go to the bathroom in packs" And with that she jogged through the portrait hole and out into the corridor.

"Shall we then," James said standing, pulling Lily up with him.

"We should move the couch back first," Lily gestured.

Silently, they moved the couch back to its former position, and headed out into the corridor, wandering in the direction of the Great Hall. Upon reaching the bathroom James mumbled the password and the two entered.

"Well this is awkward" James gave and uncertain a smile, "Ladies first?" he gestured to the stalls, "I reckon I'll face the other way, and think happy thoughts"

Lily seemed to find herself now, "Well first you should transfigure the door to cloth so that we can close it with our arms"

James nodded and waved his wand, the stall door thinned and stretched into a curtain.

"And for good measure," Lily aimed her wand at James and murmured, "muffliato"

"You'll have to teach me that one" James commented, slightly louder than he would do if his ears were not full of a dull buzzing noise.

Lily disappeared behind the curtain, James turned away, allowing his arm to flirt with the edge of the curtain. Once she had finished they switched, Lily allowing James to test the muffliato spell.

* * *

"Where did you learn that one?" James asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"If you must know, it's one of Severus' inventions," her eyes darted towards the empty Slytherine table.

The entire hall was empty, there was not even food on the tables yet, and the enchanted ceiling was just starting to show a faint light among the grey clouds.

James' eyes had narrowed at the mention of his proclaimed 'archenemy'. "That boy is too clever for his own good" a note of bitterness rang in his voice.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter" her tone carried finality on the subject.

Everyone knew that the topic of Severus Snape was off limits around Lily. It was not particularly hard for her friends to avoid, as no one had ever truly understood why she had considered him a friend. The two were polar opposites, her being vibrant, friendly and full of life, whereas he was dull, surly, and full of disdain.

James, especially had always been disturbed by the friendship of these two, and was rather happy to find that they were no longer on speaking terms. He mulled this over as he observed his now silent companion, who appeared lost in thought.

At that moment, food filled the platters in front of them, pitchers filled with pumpkin juice. James quickly grabbed for some thick slices of bacon, before filling his glass with juice and filing a bowl with porridge. Lily nibbled slowly on toast, a vacant expression in her deep green eyes.

As students slowly poured in she could hear murmurs, "What is Lily Evans doing sitting next to James Potter?" "I thought she hated him" "It was only a matter of time, no girl can resist his charms"

She could feel the blush creeping into her ears, and tried her best to ignore it.

"He must have confounded her or something," sounded a familiar deep voice.

"There's no other way that this would happen" came a squeaky reply

Sirius and Peter sat down across from James, Sirius winking at Lily.

"James, while you have her under the imperious you should have her do a little dance, maybe have her serenade us" Sirius' grin was growing.

"Oh, grow up Black!" A platinum blonde, curly-haired girl sat beside Lily

"Morning Marlene" Lily attempted a smile

"Mary already filled me in," Marlene McKinnon grimaced, "It's going to be a rough holiday for you.

"Lily you really didn't have to invite us to your house for Christmas," Remus settled into the seat next to James, "Sooner or later we won't be able to spend the holiday together"

"Blasphemy!" Sirius yelled, his mouth full of egg, "We are spending every Christmas together as long as James shall live" he pointed at James.

"Why is it my life that our holidays depend on?"

"Because, you are the one who does the planning, and thinks before enacting some sort of scheme. Therefore you are most likely the one to survive should something go awry, where as Peter will panic and not notice he's about to run into a pit full of impossibly sharp spears, and Remus will be trampled by hippogriffs he unwittingly walked into while his head was in a book. I, on the other hand will die at the unfortunate age of 21 after a whirlwind trip with my seven girlfriends to the Caribbean that ends with me falling off a flying motorbike in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle and being eaten by sharks"

"Why am I not surprised that you actually planned that out?" Remus was rolled his eyes as he began eating sausages.

"If Black is going to talk this incessantly through the break I'm not sure I want to visit," Mary sat down next to Sirius, followed shortly by a flushed Emmeline.

"It's so nice to get to the grounds before anyone else." Emmeline whipped her brow. "Did you know it actually frosted last night, winter might be on its way yet"

"Hopefully by the time we get back the snow will have arrived" Lily looked up at the grey ceiling.

The amount of chatter that was kept up by the Gryffindor 6th years successfully distracted Lily from her earlier musings and the quiet murmurings of other students. Before she was fully aware of how it happened she was on the Hogwarts Express, trunks tucked away suppressing a grin as Emmeline argued over who would be winning the Quidditch tournament this year with Sirius. Remus was engrossed in a copy of A History of Magic, James was playing a one handed game of exploding snap with Peter, and Marlene and Mary were discussing plans for the break.

Lily sat back in her seat next to James, surprised to realize that she was enjoying this, having friends that got along with each other, no malicious rumors, or the talk of the hectic war that was occurring in the wizarding world. It felt comfortable in their cramped compartment, and, dare she say it, normal.

Truth be told, she had noticed that James' gang had settled down this year. Despite his anti-Snape mentality, James had seemed genuinely sorry for the role he played in her split from Sev, and the added weight of becoming prefect once Remus had stepped down had only proven that he was capable of being a responsible person. What's more, he had only asked her out once this year, and in three months that was saying something.

Lily was no left to admire the situation long, as Marlene and Mary roped her into their chatter of Christmas decorations, and home cooked meals, and plans of long days and lots of sleep.

* * *

_**AN:**__ So, it's longer than usual. I probably could have kept going, but I'll leave that for the next chapter, which I have already started! Hope you're enjoying it, R&R!_


	5. Relax

_A/N: Hello all, I'm still writing this, classes just started up again, so time I don't have a lot of time to work on it, but I try to get some done here and there. It was a bit rushed towards the end, as I need sleep, so apologies if there are any grammar / spelling errors. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Relax  
**

The vibrations of the train had soothed Lily to sleep despite the chaos going on in the compartment around her. Marlene gave her a slight shove, confirming that Lily was indeed out.

"Now listen here you lot" Marlene rounded on the boys who looked up from their various activities, "don't give her too hard of a time. And don't bring up the slytherins, death eaters, you-know-who, and especially do NOT mention Severus Snape!" on this last condition she glared at James

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Look, James" Emmeline chimed in, "I didn't fully understand that friendship either but he was important to her and that whole fiasco really hurt her, so just bite your tongue for 2 weeks. It's not like you haven't damaged that situation enough as it is."

James nodded grudgingly "No point in making her mad when I can't get out of hitting range"

"What's the point in talking about such depressing subjects when were supposed to be enjoying the holiday anyways?" Sirius grinned.

"They're really not bad people, they're just often gits who don't know how to think before they act", Remus shrugged and glanced out the window, "We're almost there" he noted the city on the horizon.

"I suppose Lily and I should change into muggle clothes" James mused looking around at everyone else who had boarded the train prepared for wandering around the muggle train station.

"How is that going to work exactly as you can't get the sleeve off?" Peter questioned.

James frowned "Good question"

"You could just transfigured your outfits," Mary said, "And Lily is of age so you can keep that up all break without worrying about the trace on underage witches and wizards"

"I would cast a scorgify every so often so that the smell doesn't kill us all though" Remus quipped.

"Not sure how Lily is going to handle no showers for two weeks..." Mary frowned

"It's that or risk exposure to James" Marlene countered.

"This is true" Mary conceded.

"In the mean time let's play some dress up" Sirius smiled pointing his wand at James. "Stand up Jimbo," he waited for James to stand, careful not to disturb Lily. "For one, robes won't do at all. How about a nice jacket?" James robes shrunk the material went from thick and black to a soft chocolate-colored corduroy, the front clasp became a zipper, and the Gryffindor patch became a pocket.

"That looks good," Marlene nodded, "His uniform shirt is too dressy for a jacket though" she aimed her wand the shirt lost its buttons, and her felt the sleeves shorten beneath his jacket, becoming a soft red t-shirt.

"And those pants, he really should have Jeans" Emmeline stepped forward to work her magic, James' pants tightened slightly and the fabric thickened, and faded to a worn in blue.

"I rather like the tie with a t-shirt look you have going there James," Remus smirked

James pulled his tie off over his head, "Better?"

"Acceptable" Mary nodded.

"I still wouldn't trust you glued to my daughter" Sirius grinned.

"Only an idiot would trust James with their daughter" Emmeline raised her eyebrows suggestively

"I'm going to have you two running extra quidditch practices" James glared

"Captain!" Both stood at attention giving James a mock salute, Peter snickered.

"Should we get Lily up?" Marlene gestured to the still sleeping girl, "She's got to change too"

"No way should she get a say in what she wears!" James exclaimed, "I didn't, and you know if we wake her up she'll do it all herself"

"It's not like boy's clothing really matters anyways" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Let's surprise her anyways" the trademark mischievous marauders glint sparkled in Sirius' eyes.

"Nothing vulgar" Emmeline said in a warning tone.

Sirius inhaled sharply, "I'm insulted that you would think me capable of anything vulgar!" he turned his nose up and crossed his arms.

Several snorts of indignation were heard mixed with laughter flimsily disguised as coughs.

"Fine, but I promise only tasteful clothing for our little Lily flower" He pointed his wand towards the slumbering red head. Her uniform shirt lost its collar, the neckline sunk slightly and the white became a sage green. Sirius aimed for his robes which became a wooly caramel colored sweater, open in the front with a tie at her waist. "And for my finale," He aimed for her skirt which became a simple, flowing dark brown a-line knee length skirt.

"That actually looks quite good" Marlene sounded surprised as Mary and Emmeline nodded next to her.

"I spend a lot of time in muggle London" Sirius shrugged, "you pick up some fashion here and there"

The lights above them blinked and the train began to slow.

"Looks like we're here" James looked down at Lily, debating silently the best way to wake her.

"Oi! Lils!" Emmeline threw an empty chocolate frog box at her "Rise and Shine!"

Lily groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "King's Cross already?" she yawned

"Yep" Emmeline smiled as the boys lifted the trunks from the storage racks. "I could get used to having some blokes around"

"At your service Mistress Vance" Sirius winked.

"And then I remembered why we don't keep them around" she rolled her eyes.

Lily, who had been focused on the bustle around her as the group prepared to depart finally realized that she was no longer in her school robes, she shrieked. "What the bloody hell happened to my uniform?"

"Relax Evans, I handled the whole thing" Sirius said in an even tone that could not hide the twinkle in his eye.

"Black I will murder you!" Lily growled and looked ready to pounce.

"Lily, he just transfigured your clothes," James was holding her back; "We figured it was the easiest way as you and I can't get out of our sleeves."

She relaxed, still glaring at Sirius, "I suppose that's true, but I'd appreciate if next time you don't allow Black to use me as his dress up doll."

"Fair enough" James let go.

"Well, now that that's all sorted out lets go meet Mum and Dad!" Sirius grabbed his trunk and sped off into the corridor.

"I actually volunteered for this" Lily groaned, "I actually asked Black to come to my house and spend the Holiday"

"Chin up Lils," Mary patted her arm sympathetically, "It will all be over soon"

"We had best go find your parents before Sirius does," James gave her a sheepish shrug, Remus wore an apologetic smile and Peter seemed genuinely unaware that there was any real turmoil going on.

"Yeah, and you girls need to find your own families" Lily nodded towards her friends. They disembarked the train together; the girls said their goodbyes upon reaching the platform, hugging and setting up a meeting time for their end of the holiday meet up.

Lily and the boys found Sirius waiting on the other side of the barrier, leaning against a pillar, his trunk loaded onto a trolley watching muggles race about to catch trains.

"Took you lot long enough" he said, not looking directly at them, his eyes followed two small boys being dragged along by their frazzled mother, "And shouldn't you two be hiding you messy hands while were out among the natives?" He eye brow cocked he watched as the mother lifted one boy onto the train pulled up to platform 9, pushing the older one in after.

James studied his best friend, "it's the holiday's no dwelling on depressing thoughts," he gave Sirius a playful punch. Lily was grimacing at her hand and the mess that held it to James'.

"I've got not worries mate," Sirius shook his head vigorously, "and with the amount of time you're going to be spending around each other I wouldn't be worried about cooties" Sirius' attention was now focused on the red-head.

James held his hand, encased in flexible but solidified glue, out to Lily, who gave an exasperated sign before taking it in her own hand, successfully disguising that which bound them to each other.

"There you go!" Sirius said giving them both a pat on the back.

"Sometimes you're too observant Sirius" James eyed him.

"I could say the same about you" He gave a barking laugh. "But I digress, where are those lovely parents of yours Lilykins?"

"Couldn't be the woman screaming Lily at the end of the platform" Peter grinned gesturing to a woman hurrying in their direction.

"Don't be a smart arse Pete!"

"MUM!" Lily had turned to attention to the thin, blonde woman, opening her arms for a hug.

"Lily dear!" the hug was reciprocated, "I've missed you so much!"

James was awkwardly positioned behind the hugging pair, attempting not to intrude but unable to get effectively away.

Lily looked around her brow furrowed, "Where are Dad and Tuney?"

"Oh your father had to run to the bathroom after the drive", she continued smiling, though it now seemed slightly forced, "Don't be rude Lily, introduce me to your friends"

"James Potter ma'am", he stepped forward, taking the hand she presented and kissing it softly before flashing his trademark charming smile.

Mrs. Evans blushed scarlet, her green eyes twinkled.

Sirius, not to be outdone, subtly pushed James out of the way before he bowed and kissed her still outstretched hand, "If I didn't know any better I would have guessed that a woman as beautiful as you would surely be Lily's sister, not mother." He grinned. "Sirius Black miss, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh my", Mrs. Evans beamed, "The pleasure is all mine."

Lily glared at the pair of them, "Mum this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

Both boys nodded, and mumbled, "Nice to meet you." "Thanks for having us."

"How lovely, Lily never brings school mates home! And since we moved not even Severus visits over the holidays anymore" Mrs. Evans seemed genuinely sad about this, and did not notice the looks of disgust, anger and heartache that crossed the faces of the teenagers in front of her. "Bernard was promoted and transferred last year, it was quite the effort to move, but thank goodness we did, Gloucester is much closer to London and the new house can fit all of you in." She beamed again.

Just then they were joined by Mr. Evans, who hugged Lily tightly and smiled politely as she introduced the boys, though the smile did not reach his eyes when he shook James' hand.

"Shall we get going then?" Mr. Evans asked, "Can't hang about the train station all day, can we?"

"Aren't we waiting for Petunia to finish in the restroom?" Lily looked at her father quizzically.

"Didn't you mother tell you?" Mr. Evan's cocked an eyebrow, "Tuney is spending the holiday in Surrey with her boyfriend, that Vernon Dursley fellow, you remember. We dropped her off this morning on the way here"

"Lily, you have to understand that she is at home year round, while you're off gallivanting at school, she deserves a vacation from her normal routines too" Mrs. Evans patted Lily's shoulder, "and besides with the amount of your friends that are going to be in the house both of you will be much happier if she isn't there."

Lily gave an odd grunt of acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak, and grabbed her trunk with her free hand, dragging James behind her and leading the way to the car park.

* * *

_A/N So ends another chapter. Now that you have read, you should review, to motivate me to keep going!_


	6. Siblings

_A/N An update after only 6 days? crazy! I'm getting to the interesting character development, which is the whole reason I started this writing to begin with... my apologies if it sucks, feel free to tell me, but mostly I hope you'll enjoy it. Now I must go write something boring that actually counts for a class. sadface._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**

**Siblings**

**

* * *

**

Lily stared at the ceiling of her room. She could hear James' slow breathing as he got closer to sleep and she cursed herself under her breath for napping on the train.

"Care to talk about it?" James had rolled towards her, peering over the wall of pillows Lily had insisted upon.

"I thought you we asleep" she said softly half wishing that he was asleep, half glad that he was not.

"Sleep is for the weak" James grinned, "Besides, it's not as if we did anything particularly strenuous today, unless you count me keeping up a conversation with you father"

Lily cracked a smile, "He's just a little over protective."

Mr. Evans had taken an instant and open disliking of James, which was only furthered when it had been fully explained that James had landed Lily in detention and poured the glue all over the two of them.

"I suppose if my darling daughter had gotten stuck to some prat I wouldn't take a liking to him either" James shrugged, "And with Sirius trying to win your parents over it's a bit hard to compete."

Lilly giggled, thinking of Sirius, who had made it his mission to become the favorite son of her parents. He had used magic to expand the car so everyone and their trunks would fit, asked her father all about his job, and conversed with her mother all about knitting, upon seeing a pair of knitting needles sitting in the front seat of the car. He had been overly attentive all evening, insisting on helping with dinner preparations and with the clean up, even volunteering to sleep in the cot in the guest room so that Remus and Peter could have the bed.

"You know he only wants that cot because Peter kicks in his sleep, really Moony is the one who's out of luck, cause Sirius sleeps like a rock and snores like a hurricane."

"Poor Remus, as if he doesn't always get the short stick," Lily said.

"He handles it better than anyone else could, though certainly doesn't deserve it" James nodded.

Lily hesitated before asking, "Is that why he stepped down as prefect? Because he couldn't handle it?"

"No, that wasn't it at all. Remus was just worried, you know how he gets, over analyzes everything, got it into his head that the other prefects have figured out what nights he doesn't do patrols and then there was that stunt Sirius pulled with Sna-", He stopped and looked at her, she had gone still, and suddenly was very interested in the hem of the tank top she had transfigured to sleep in. "Sorry… Wasn't I trying to get you to talk about something, like why you're whispering profanities under your breath?"

Lily blushed, though in the dark room it was not noticeable, "I'm just mad I wasted sleeping on the train, I could have just stayed awake and enjoyed a few extra hours with the girls and then I might be tired enough to go to sleep now."

"That I doubt very much"

"Why?" She finally rolled onto her side to look him in the eye.

"You've been in a foul mood since your mum told you that your sister wasn't going to be home all break. And I may be a toe rag, but I'm not stupid, I can tell you're pretty upset", he paused searching her face, his eyes adjusted to the dark. "It's like Sirius and Regulus, they're complete opposites, can't stand each other, but I know Sirius loves the git, and I'm pretty sure Regulus loves Sirius too. He just resents being the one who had to fulfill all their parents expectations, he was the one left behind to carry on the Black line properly because Sirius couldn't stand up and be the big brother he was supposed to be. That's not to say that I'm not thankful for it, I love that charming prat. I just mean, they had all the same childhood experiences, wearing matching outfits, being paraded around like they should be princes, being picked on by Bellatrix and Narcissa, I guess where Sirius rebelled, Regulus conformed. It got way worse when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, sort of like the final straw; they were too different to bridge the gap anymore."

Lily was back to examining her shirt, "I guess I never realized"

"It's how Sirius prefers it, doesn't want people to realize that he's human, that he has feelings"

"Are you trying to tell me that Petunia is a victim, just as much as Regulus is?"

"They're not victims, they're siblings, their reactions aren't right or wrong; they are merely justified, but life isn't always what you expected or really wanted it to be, no use in fighting who you are. Its times like these I'm glad I'm an only child"

She hit him with a pillow, "For a minute there I thought you were human, but then you reminded me you're an annoying git"

He smiled, "So, I take it when Petunia got left behind she decided to be a little like you as possible"

"I bet she marries Vernon just so she and I don't have the same last name"

"Sirius thought about taking my last name, but I think he wants one that isn't associated with a wizarding family"

"He should try Dursley"

"Sirius Dursley doesn't quite have a good ring to it." He chuckled.

"Ah, but Vernon has a sister who just started raising dogs in the country, lots of fresh air and doggie company for him, as long as he can get past her resembling a walrus"

"Maybe there is potential there after all." James grinned.

"And Tuney would love having a wizard for a brother-in-law" Lily smirked.

"Alright", James sounded suddenly serious, "anything else you need to get off your chest?" he waggled his eye brows suggestively

"No thank you, pervert"

"I was talking about a certain incident, happened last year, right after our defense against the dark arts OWL…"

"What about it?" her voice iced over.

"I just thought that while where tackling your problems we might as well get them all out"

"Isn't there some unspoken rule about not speaking about _him_? You seemed to stop yourself earlier."

"That rule has actually been spoken, but I've never been one for rules, I am one, however, for proper timing."

"One of the many reasons I try my best to avoid you."

"Now you're just avoiding the question."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, you're the one who can't get to sleep" He rolled back onto his side of the pillow wall his left hand set on top, fingers spread, nearly touching her own.

She returned to silently scowling at the ceiling, debating telling him all about her feeling toward Severus Snape, when James started humming. The tune was soft, and slow, and though she knew it must be some wizarding lullaby it sounded familiar and comforting. She smiled, knowing it was his way of letting her now she didn't have to open up, at least not right now.

"Good night, James" she closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to graze his before the melody carried her off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lils" he whispered when her breathing evened out squeezing her hand softly, he smiled before closing his own eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Good? Bad? Too short? Too Long? tell me what you think, I'll love you forever. _


	7. Breakfast

_A/N: It's been so long! This past moth was a little brutal, between Halloween and midterms and playing through all of Fable III... But here is the long awaited, next chapter! I'm pretty certain where I'm going with this story, in the long run I mean, and hopefully I'll be able to start writing longer chapters, at this point I just wanted this one done with. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**Breakfast**

* * *

James stared at the ceiling, much like Lily had done hours prior. He had never been able to sleep well when in a strange bed, their first night in the Gryffindor dormitories first year he had not slept at all. Now, the sun was threatening the horizon outside the window and Lily was breathing slow and rhythmically next to him.

He had shifted the wall of pillows to examine her sleeping form, a smile played across her lips. Sometime in the night she had pulled her arm to rest across her stomach, dragging his arm along, and though the angle that his arm rested at was slightly uncomfortable he rather enjoyed the feeling of it as her diaphragm rose and fell.

Had someone informed James at the end of 5th year that he would be made a prefect and share a bed with Lily Evens by Christmas he would have called them mental, absolutely barking mad. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled Sirius laughing and saying James would be made a prefect before landing Evans back in their 4th year. He smiled smugly as he remembered this. If he played his cards right Sirius would be correct, not that he thought Lily was comparable to a card game, or could be 'landed'.

People often wrote James off as a trouble maker, a comedian and a prankster, seemingly a slave to his impulses. Just because this described his best friend did not mean it described him, even if they were as good as brothers. Truth be told James and Sirius together was what made them complete, Sirius' weaknesses being James's strengths and vice versa. James spent his time observing, and meticulously planning the pranks and jokes that would be executed, he made sure he understand all of the possible outcomes, spending a few hours in detention had never really been a concern, though he did stay away from bigger schemes when quidditch games were drawing near. A prank would hardly be worth it if the captain and one of the beaters were stuck in detention for a game.

The only time James was actually impulsive was when it came to his friends needing anything, or when Lily Evans was involved, he simply could not help himself. Of course the fact that both Lily and Sirius drove him to act instead of think usually lead to trouble, mainly for Severus Snape.

It was well known that James and Severus hated each other, from the moment James had laid eyes on Snape on their first train ride to Hogwarts and heard Snape proclaim that Lily had better be a Slytherin with him.

Having spent much of his time watching Lily from afar, James had spent much of his time observing Snape from afar, and until the previous year the pair had been together as much as two students from different houses could be. They had a usual table in the library, spent hours hanging out in various empty classrooms or walking outside on the grounds. In the beginning of their time at Hogwarts Snape and Lily were never seen during free time without each other, but slowly they each branched out making friends within their out houses, until said friends took over. Neither of them had seemed completely happy with this.

James knew that not all Slytherines were bad, but they were more likely to delve into the dark arts then the rest of the school, and the look Snape got on his face during their defense against the dark arts classes when the professor spoke of evil spells and potions was hard to ignore.

Snape had never been very good about hiding his emotions and he seemed happiest in potions or defense against the dark arts; though it was plain to see he was less interested in how to defend and more interested in how to attack. Snape had also been happy whenever he spent time with Lily, especially when it was just the two of them, as it often was because none of Snape's friends wanted to hang with a muggleborn like Lily, and none of Lily's friends wanted to hang out with Snape. This aversion to Snape was more because when people intruded on his time with Lily, Snape would clam up and glare at them behind Lily's back until they left, it was not a very welcoming environment.

Next to him Lily snorted in her sleep, drawing him from his thoughts. James smiled and chuckled under his breath, as Lily rolled away pulling his arm uncomfortably with her. He attempted to retract his arm, but Lily pulled harder.

"Um, Lily" He said gently, prodding her with his free hand, "Can I have my arm back?"

She gave an odd sort of groan, but did not move.

"Seriously, you're cutting off circulation" He yanked it free, the momentum of which rolled Lily back towards him. She awoke with a start.

"Bloody hell!" she snarled at him, blinking.

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly, "you rolled away with my arm"

"Oh." She looked down, "my apologies"

"No worries," he gave a smirk that made Lily uncomfortable, "You were going to wake up soon any ways"

"What are you talking about, what time is it?" Her brow furrowed

"Its half eight or so," he glanced down at his watch.

"Why would you expect me to be awake at such an ungodly hour?"

"Just a hunch" His smirk remained firmly in place as she made a show of rolling back over and closing her eyes.

"JAMESIE POO! LILY KINS!" the door burst open, Sirius bounded in and leapt onto the bed, "The sun has risen, the birds are singing, and your mother has laid a feast upon the breakfast table!"

"Morning Sirius," James smiled brightly.

"I hate you" Lily groaned, face down in her pillow her arm contorted behind her head from its attachment to James.

"That won't due at all Lily," Sirius tutted, "You mother requests your company and I request that you stop hogging James all to yourself, it's not fair that he has to sit here awake while you sleep the day away"

"How would you know if he was awake or not?" Lily glared.

"How did he know I was about to burst through the door?" His eyes were twinkling.

"How do you know that he knew?" her forehead scrunched in anger and confusion.

"My marauder senses were tingling" James shrugged, "Get out of here padfoot, we'll be down in a minute, don't eat all of the bacon!" he called after his friend's retreating back.

"The connection you two have is not natural," Lily sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I like to think it's magical" he grinned throwing the covers off of them, "Breakfast then?"

"I suppose"

* * *

Sirius had not been kidding about the feast, Mrs. Evans seemed to think that having five teenagers in the house meant she was feeding a small army, there were stacks of bacon, bowls of porridge, piles of eggs, and plates of sausage and what seemed to be an entire loaf of toast spread across the dining room table.

"Eat up!" Mrs Evans beamed at the bewildered expressions on the faces of her husband as well as her daughter as the boys tucked in.

"Mum, this may be a bit much" Lily said, today seemed to be full of the unexpected, usually when she was home she slept in till 10 or so and just made herself a sandwich, and here she was at 45 past 8 and the table was overflowing with food, she briefly wondered if this always went on and she just slept through it.

"Nonsense Lily, these are growing boys, besides you all need your energy today"

"Thanks Mrs. E!" James took a large bite of eggs.

"Yes, Thank you very much for your hospitality Mrs. Evans" Remus smiled.

"Thanks" Peter and Sirius nodded, not looking up from their plates.

"No problem at all boys"

"It tastes divine darling" Mr. Evans leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Why do we need our energy?" Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, since you asked, I was going to have you go pick up a tree and decorate the house, between preparing for you to get home and your father's upcoming company party I haven't had time"

"And I have to go into work today" Mr. Evans paused his eating.

"We'd love to!" James piped up before Lily could argue, though he could see the protest building in her eyes.

She glared at him before turning to her mother, "Where and how are we getting a tree?"

"I'll be baking all day so you can take my car" She smiled, munching on some toast.

"How am I supposed to drive with this?" Lily held up her right arm, James' just as firmly stuck now as it had been two nights ago.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll drive," Sirius said between large bites.

"No way Black! You're a wizard, you don't know how to drive."

"Sure I do!"

"When did you learn that?"

"We all learned last summer" Remus said calmly, putting down his silverware and addressing Lily, "and though it pains me to admit it, Sirius is the best of the four of us. We even have muggle licenses if you'd like to see"

"Didn't even need to confound the instructor" Peter beamed.

Mr. Evans was looking uncertain, "You're sure you can handle it?" his eyebrows were raised, his green eyes probing Sirius' grey ones.

"Not a problem Mr. Evans" Sirius nodded solemnly.

"It will be fine Bernard" Mrs. Evans patted his hand, "Thy only have to go a few miles, they're selling trees in the car park by the shopping center," she turned to look at the teens, "Come right back home once you've got it, I might need help around the house"

The five of them nodded, Lily grumbling under her breath, something about injustice and ludicrousness, but got up with the rest of them to change before heading out, mildly surprised to realize that the entire breakfast her mother had cooked was gone.

* * *

_A/N: So ends another chapter, you know the drill, if you review I'll be more likely to update. Don't you want me to update?_


	8. Decotating

_A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken nearly a month to get out. I believe this is the worst quarter of school I've had, at least it seems that way. But it is December and I shall be starting my own two seek winter break soon. I already put up my Harry Potter Christmas tree and everything._

_Anyways, I apologize once again, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, which I made a little longer then normal._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**Decorating **

**

* * *

**

Sirius was grinning broadly as the five teens exited the car and headed for the rows of neatly placed pine trees. Lily, on the contrary, looked ready to murder someone.

"Breath Lily," James whispered in her ear, "We made it here without any sort of incident, you can relax."

"Easy for you to say, Potter" she growled

"Let's go pick out a good tree" Remus gestured, in a shallow attempt to distract her.

"How about we pick out the best tree?" Sirius grinned.

"Who's to say which tree is the best one?" Peter asked.

"I've got it" James addressed his troops, "each of us will pick a tree and Lily will determine the best."

"That is actually a decent plan Potter" She eyed him suspiciously, but her scowl softened.

"One of these days you'll learn to trust me, because I have nothing but good ideas" He grinned.

"Yeah, like that time he thought swimming across the Black Lake would make you like him, or the time he decided to dip your hair in ink, OR the time he asked you out by hiring a band to play in the great hall, though that one may have been my idea," Sirius mumbled the last part as he scrutinized the closest tree, "By the way the muggles seem to be a bit disgusted with whatever that goop is on your hands" he said in an undertone gesturing to a nearby woman who was staring at them.

"That last one was you're idea, and I've got the hand thing handled," James' eyes were twinkling as he pulled his and Lily's hand into his coat pocket, "Nice and warm and hidden"

Lily let out a low growl, but did not protest otherwise, "Can we just hurry this up?"

"Of course Lily-flower" Sirius took the troops over, "Let the hut begin!"

Four boys shot off in different directions, the last dragging Lily along down the closest isle. Taunts were called between the rows, startling muggle shoppers in the vicinity. Lily was very aware of the pink flush creeping into her face and mumbled apologies as James examined trees and Sirius continued to draw attention. Within twenty minutes each boy had returned, holding up a tree up beside himself.

"Yours is too big, Black"

"That's what she said" He gave a cheeky wink.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Remus, yours is too sparse, and James, yours, while pretty, is too dry"

Remus shrugged and James swore quietly.

"Does that mean I win?" Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, your tree is the right height, it's got enough branches, it looks fresh" She smiled, "I'll go pay, Remus can you tie it to the roof of the car? Black, help him!"

"Why can't Peter do it?" Sirius whined.

"Because he won" she turned on her heel with James at her side.

Peter beamed, sticking his tongue out at Sirius when Lily turned away.

"He didn't deserve to win, my tree was the best," Sirius grumbled as he and Remus carried the tree to the car, "Besides, I could have shrunk it using magic!"

* * *

"Relax Evans, I know where we are" Sirius rolled his eyes, "I got us there just fine, I can get us back just the same way."

"I just want you to be aware that the turn is coming up" Lily replied stiffly. She was perched on the edge of her seat, in the back between Remus and James.

The car pulled into the drive way.

"I don't know why you're acting like that drive was in anyway life threatening. In case you forgot, were wizards, even if something went wrong there is no way a car crash would do us in, and a simple 'reparo' would fix most anything that would happen to a car" Sirius slammed the door and began fiddling with the ropes that bound the tree to the car roof.

"He honestly is the best driver between all of us" Remus gave a sympathetic shrug, "Even if he's a prat a lot of the time"

"He's also right about the magic" James was pulling at the ropes now too.

"And I didn't even have to confound the man who tested us to get my license" Sirius glared.

"I take it someone did" Lily crossed her arms, as best as she could while attached to James.

"Peter" James was now working one handed on the knot.

"And James!" Peter said crossly.

"So I forgot to check the wing mirror, like there aren't charms for that"

Sirius gave a grunt of agreement as he hefted the tree from the car roof and over his shoulder, or so it would appear to anyone who didn't see his want poking out of his coat sleeve, levitating the tree just above him.

"Sirius! You really shouldn't be doing that alone" the high pitched voice of Mrs. Evans sounded from the open front door as she stared out, slight worry tinted her voice.

"Don't worry mum, his ability to carry large loads is one of his few redeeming qualities" Lily smirks

"Lily Evans! That is no way to treat a guest who has so graciously driven to pick of a tree and is single handedly carrying it into the house"

"More like single wanded-ly" Lily muttered "My apologies Black" she said through gritted teeth.

"Now, Remus, Peter, the ornaments are in the guest room closet, top shelf, if you could go grab them." Mrs. Evans smiled, "James, Lily, you can set out lunch for everyone, it's in the kitchen, I have to run down the street, lunch with the girls today, I nearly forgot until Mrs. Wilson called and asked if I would bring dessert" she held up a plate of biscuits.

"Every week all the women on the block get together for lunch to trade gossip" Lily explained, watching her mother head down the walk. "Women's Weekly, they call it. Mum was very excited to join when we moved here."

"Sounds like a good time" James smiled leading her to the kitchen where they found a plate stacked high with sandwiches and a large pot of creamy onion soup.

"I don't think my mom realizes that she only needs to feed five, not twenty" Lily began pulling plates and bowls from the cupboard.

"Did you not witness breakfast?" He smiled

"Wasn't that an hour ago?"

James looked down at his watch, "It's been three hours since we ate, it took forever to get out of here what with the guys having to shower, and you quizzing Sirius on how to drive"

"Did I hear something about eating?" Sirius poked his head in from the living room where he had placed the tree into the stand that had been set out.

"Something smells amazing" Remus pushed passed Sirius, followed closely by Peter.

"Your mum could give the house elves a run for their money." Peter's eyes widened.

"Yeah yeah, grab a plate and a bowl, and Black, grab a chair from the dining room; we can just eat at the kitchen table."

They ate quickly, laughing about recent shenanigans, joking about future pranks, discussing classes, gossiping about other students. Lily was amazed at how time flew by, how easily she fell into the conversation, and how the boys had somehow fit that entire plate of sandwiches and that pot of soup into their stomachs with very little help from her.

"Ok, lunch is over, Moony, you can do the dishes, you're the cleanest of us, the rest of us shall begin our assault on the tree" Sirius stood.

"Who said you were in charge, Black?" Lily raised her eyebrows, her lips pursed.

"My apologies Captain, I was merely trying to rally your troops."

"Yes, well, let's get to it then, and Remus, he's right about the dishes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all" Remus smiled, "Happy to help."

* * *

By the time Remus had finished, having washed the dished the muggle way, he entered the living room to find an explosion on tinsel, Peter unwrapping ornaments one by one, handing them to Sirius who placed each one on the tree, Lily sitting on the couch, want raised floating ornaments into place, and James snoring lightly next to her.

Lily looked up as he walked in, "Thanks again Remus."

"Don't mention it."

"That took a while, Moony, didn't feel like magic-ing through it" Sirius diverted his attention from the tree.

"Some of us still respect the rules of underage magic usage"

"Oh they can only detect magic done in the vicinity of the underage person in question, and as the lady of the house here," Sirius gestured to Lily, "is of age, they have no reason to really be paying attention to what we're doing"

"Your research into how to break rules is almost impressive Black" Lily shook her head, levitating a bauble into place on the branch we was about to place a sparkling snowflake.

"I take that as a compliment, and I happen to know that you've had a warning or two"

"How exactly would you know that?"

"My mom is the one who mails out the warnings" Peter said handing Sirius another ornament.

"That would be where we learned of the trace works" Remus looked up.

"And why she never sends them to us" Sirius grinned, "It's too bad you're not on Mrs. Pettigrew's good side, it defiantly comes with benefits, could have avoided those letters" he winked, "What did you do anyways?"

"I may or may not have had to prove Petunia wrong," she mumbled, looking down at James, still fast asleep. She had almost forgotten that he was there, tethering her to the couch.

"I see James has already been worn out" Remus smirked, following her gaze.

"That's probably because he didn't sleep last night" Sirius winked.

"Shut it Black" Lily glared.

"Lily, do you realize that I am the only marauder that you still refer to by last name?"

"Black, do you realize that you are the only 'marauder' that hasn't earned first name basis?"

"That seems harsh; I've just never been given the chance. Besides, Peter and Remus didn't even have to try!"

"Peter and Remus are nicer, quieter, and better behaved than you."

"Touché, but you've given James a chance, and he has been way more obnoxious toward you then I could ever dream"

"For one, I'm not giving him a chance, he has forced me into it by chaining us together, and for two he is proving that he isn't who I thought he was"

"And who do you think I am?" He cocked an eyebrow in challenge, Remus looked up from the garland he was untangling, Peter paused unwrapping the next bauble from newspaper, James gave a soft snort and rolled in his sleep.

Lily once again looked down at the latter, before turning back to Sirius, "I think you are an arrogant, selfish, chauvinistic, prat, who thinks he is above the laws of mere men and cares for no one but himself and, when it suits you, your extended group of friends"

She knew it wasn't true, she was aware that Sirius would put his life on the line for anyone in this room, except her, though some deep house pride meant he would not let real harm come of her even if they did not see eye to eye. She felt mildly ashamed for saying it, after her conversation with James the night before, after realizing that Sirius understood how she felt, what it was like to lose your sibling to resentment and anger. To her surprise, however, he was smiling.

"I accept your challenge" He stuck out his left hand.

"My challenge?"she blinked.

"You see, my darling Lily, you obviously have worse eyesight than our sleeping bespectacled friend here, because I am few of those things, I admit to being an arrogant prat at times, but look at me, this jaw line was made for arrogance, you should meet my mother." He grinned, "As for the other counts, I will have your mind changed by the end of this holiday, because James has, unwittingly, forced you to give me a chance as well."

She rolled her eyes, "It appears I have no choice" the thrust her free hand into his outstretched one and shook it.

"This is the best Christmas present ever" Peter was beaming, "Sirius behaving for two weeks!"

They finished the decorating quickly between the four of them, Remus had just put the untangled garland across the fireplace mantle when they heard the door open and Mrs. Evans walked in.

"It is absolutely beautiful!" she gushed, "Thank you boys so much!"

"It was nothing Mrs. Evans" Remus smiled.

"Now I know you don't want to be cooped up decorating all day, you should take them out Lily" Mrs. Evans rounded on her daughter.

"Take them out where?" Lily looked back at her the thoughts of enjoying a quiet afternoon next to the tree, in front of the fire were quickly dying.

"I'm sure you can find something, take them exploring, I know you aren't as familiar with this place as you were at the old house. You and Severus could disappear for hours doing heavens know what."

James awoke at the name Severus, Lily silently wondered if he had a sixth sense about her feeling cornered and annoyed or if he knew that his arch enemy had been mentioned.

"What happened?" his voice was groggy, and he rubbed his eyes before straightening out his glasses.

"We're going to have an adventure mate" Sirius patted him on the back.

"I wouldn't mind a tour of the neighborhood, if you'd be willing Lily" Remus smiled.

"That's settled then" Mrs. Evans put her hands on her hips, "Now get out of here I've got to get back to baking for your father's work party. I do love lunch with the girls, but it takes up so much time, and now I need to make more biscuits…" the sentence died as she turned into the kitchen, mumbling about what else needed to be made.

"Where to then?" Peter asked, the boys looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know, let's just head outside and see where we end up" She stood up and headed for the front door, James in tow.

"Lily Evans being spontaneous, who would have thought?" Sirius followed, Remus and Peter trailing behind.

* * *

They wandered about the neighborhood for hours, they had tea at a nearby shop, and explored the park, stopping at the playground at Sirius' insistence. He raced for the slide, and Peter headed for the merry-go-round, while Lily and James sat down on the swings. Remus stood back and pulled a camera out of his pocket.

"Ooh, Remus, over here!" Peter waved as Remus snapped a photo, the flash was blinding.

"I wondered when that would be brought out" James chuckled.

"Just be happy I didn't take a picture of you snoring on the couch" Remus stuck out his tongue before taking a photo of James and Lily swinging ever so slightly.

"Not fair!" Lily yelled.

"Aw that will be a nice picture for them to put on the wall of their first flat," Sirius smirked.

"Weren't you going to behave, Black?" Lily said pointedly.

"I am being have," He called out, pushing himself down the slide once more, "A little good natured teasing is no reason to get your knickers in a not Evans. And I only dish out what I know you can take"

"That's what he said" Peter smirked.

Lily snorted in her attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Really? Lily Evans was spontaneous and had a laugh at a dirty joke all in the same day?" James smiled, "I think we might be having a positive influence on this girl."

"In your dreams Potter," she rolled her eyes.

"In my dreams I do have quite the influence on you" he waggled his eyebrows.

"And there is the line," she sighed.

"Trust James to be the first to cross it" Sirius smirked.

"You know I can't stand being second" James beamed, looking at his watch again, "You know dinner should be ready soon"

"Yeah, and its getting dark" Remus observed.

"Like that has ever stopped us before" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Black, we should get home" Lily dug her heels into the ground to stop her swing.

"Just when you started being fun" he grumbled.

"Cheer up, its dinner soon," Peter patted his back.

"Good call," he smiled, following the group out of the park.

They had almost made it back when a woman with curly brown hair walking a small dog called out, "Lily Evans!" they turned James quietly slipped his and Lily's hand into his pocket.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson" Lily smiled

"I was just telling your mother at lunch today how we don't see you enough" her smile was toothy, "You know snuffles here," she gestured to the dog, "but who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Peter, Remus, Sirius and James," Lily gestured to each in turn.

"Hello boys" Mrs. Wilson beamed at them, "I take it James there is your boyfriend?" She leaned in towards Lily, "Don't tell Petunia but he is a bit nicer on the eyes then Vernon" she whispered.

Lily gave a chuckle, "Yeah, but that isn't saying too much"

"Oh, you are wicked" Mrs. Wilson's voice was stern but her smile remained bright, "Do you all go to that special school up north? Saint something or other?"

"St John's school for the gifted" Lily supplied.

"Oh yes that's the one, your mother is always gushing about how well you're doing, top of you class and prefect"

"Lily is the best of us" James smiled widely.

"James is a prefect too!" Peter piped in.

"Well that's lovely" Mrs. Wilson nodded, "Are you boys staying for the entire holiday?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius beamed, "As long as Lily will have us"

"As charming as you boys are, who could be rid of you?" She smiled again just as Snuffles barked, "Oh but I must be going it's getting late, and Snuffles here is hungry" She bustled of down the street, the way that they had come.

* * *

_A/N: So there we go, another chapter down, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review (pretty please)!_


	9. Shower

_A/N: So I had plans of updating this before Christmas, but of course I suck, and break was a lot more hectic then I was expecting. My apologies, and much love to the 16 people who have fav-ed this story and to the 34 people who are getting alerts. I super love you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**

**Shower

* * *

  
**

Remus was scowling, lying down on his side; Sirius and Peter were lying on their stomachs across the bed facing him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he chuckled at the scene, he imagined this is how girls spent sleepovers.

Lily had convinced Sirius that Remus deserved the cot, Remus would have believed that Sirius was unable to feel the guilt trip that Lily had expertly laid on him, but as he was dead set on proving to Lily that he was a better person than she thought he gave in, which worked out well for Remus.

Once in the safety of the guest room Sirius was not shy about complaining about the switch, but he dared not try to take the cot back knowing Lily would find out. Sirius had, however, insisted upon a wall of pillows to protect himself from Peter, much like the one erected between James and Lily.

"Why exactly do we need to go off exploring on our own?" Remus asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because Moony! This is what we do" Sirius sounded equally as exasperated.

"Yes, at Hogwarts, during full moons, when James can join us, in the woods" Remus' eyes rolled

"For one, no one is transforming for this, for two Prongs would love to explore if he weren't attached to Evans, and for three, while you and Evans might be buddy-buddy enough to get each other Christmas gifts Wormtail and I were not aware that we'd be here."

"We need to get something for Mr. and Mrs. Evans too!" Peter interjected, "And I've never bought anything for adult muggles."

"An excellent point Wormy!" Sirius stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait one second!" Remus stood too, "I still haven't agreed and Lily would be loads of help in finding something appropriate for her parents!"

"If Lily is there how are we supposed to get her a present?" Peter asked. While many did not put too much stock in Peter, he had made it a habit of pointing out inconsistencies and flawed reasoning over the years. If a logical flaw existed that neither James nor Remus came up with, Peter would.

"See Moony! We're going to have to go get Evans a present sooner or later might as well do it today!"

Remus sighed in defeat, and followed Sirius out the door and down to the kitchen for breakfast, Peter trailing behind.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going out?" Lily was fuming; she could not even begin to imagine the havoc Sirius Black could wreak if someone was not there to keep him in line. There was no way she could or would permit him to leave and wander about in a muggle neighborhood, in her neighborhood, without her there to chaperone.

"We have some last minute shopping to do, and besides you're all settled in for the afternoon" Sirius said in a calm tone, gesturing to Lily, who was sitting on the couch snuggled into a blanket, a book in hand.

James, sitting next to her, legs sprawled out, the daily prophet opened to this week's quidditch coverage. He was looking over the paper interestedly, and Sirius momentarily felt bad that James could not join them.

"Why don't you just settle yourself in too?" her tone was even but her eyes were still burning, daring him to go against her.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes, "Look, Eva-, Lily, I solemnly swear that Moony is in charge of this little outing, what he says goes," Remus stifled a snort, quickly turning it to a cough, Sirius glared, "And it sounds like he could use some fresh air so we best be going!"

Before Lily could say another word Sirius grabbed the other two by the sleeves and ran from the room. Remus shot her an apologizing look over his shoulder as he was pulled through the doorway, a moment later she heard the front door open and close.

James chuckled softly; she turned her glare on him, the chuckle stopped but the tell-tale marauders smirk remained in place.

"Hey, don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this!"

"You had _everything_ to do with this! You stuck us together and guilt-ed me into allowing _your_ friends to come here, and didn't even try to stop them from leaving!"

"You don't even want them here!" he countered

"I don't want them wandering about a muggle neighborhood either!" Her voice was gaining volume.

James took a deep breath, "Sirius is not going to do anything to dramatic, he can't, they're all underage, and even if they were of-age they're smarter than to do anything that would do any sort of damage. There's that whole international statute of wizarding secrecy issue, the boys are not stupid enough to mess with that. Look at it this way, if you can manage to forget about them for a few hours you are guaranteed an afternoon all to ourselves," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I wish you had gone with them, so I could get some actual peace"

"If I were with them we'd be back at Hogwarts"

"My point exactly"

"Well, that's just wishful thinking," he disappeared behind the sports section again.

She attempted to look down at the book lying open in her hands, only to realize that she had read the same sentence three times without taking its meaning in. She let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm telling you, let it go and get the most out of the precious hours you have sans Sirius and Peter" he was still hidden by the paper.

She hit the paper out of his grasp, her glare as strong as ever, "I want a shower."

Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that, "excuse me?" his brows furrowed, "you can't have a proper one of those until you lose one of me" he held up their arms.

"I know, that's why I said I _want_, and not I'm going to take" She glared harder at the offending limbs, "it's been days and scorgify just isn't the same!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "well then, let's go" He stood, and reached for her hands to pull her up as well.

Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that, "excuse me?" her eyes grew wide, "like you said, I can't have one of those until I get rid of one of you!"

"Ah, I specified a proper shower, and did you just want to complain about our unsatisfying cleaning routine, or do you want to do something about it?" he quirked an eye brow, hands still out stretched.

"I don't think I like the sound of an improper shower with you"

"Evans, don't you ever get tired of doing things the proper way?"

She pondered her options before placing her hands in his, she was desperate and refused to back down to his subtle challenge, "No funny business Potter"

He pulled her to her feet, the blanket she had been using pooled on the floor and he pulled her from the room.

"At least the house is empty so no one will get the wrong impression," she said quietly, as if the walls would judge her.

"Yes, we're quite lucky that your dad works days and your mum had to go run errands," he agreed.

"You mean we're lucky my berk of a sister forgot her favorite jumper that she just has to wear on Christmas, forcing my mother to wait in line at the post office to send it to her."

"She could have just owled it to her"

"Petunia would die of embarrassment" Lily rolled her eyes, "though I guess it works out cause Mum is mailing my gift too."

"What did you get her?"

They crossed the threshold of the bathroom, she allowed James to close the door behind them.

"A bracelet, she pointed it out to Mum over the summer, so I know she'll like it" a flicker of something passed across her eyes.

"You really miss her, huh?" he gave a sympathetic smiled.

"Didn't you mention something about enjoying a peaceful afternoon?"

"Fair enough my dear, no more unhappy talk," he pointed a wand at her. Her pants and shirt vanished, and her undergarments were quickly transfigured into a gold bikini. He smiled at his handy work before pointing at his own clothes, dressing himself in red swim trunks.

"Did it have to be a bikini, a gold bikini?" She attempted to shield her stomach from view with her free arm, "And where did you learn to vanish clothing?"

"Where is your Gryffindor pride? And the more exposed surface area, the more you can clean." Mentally adding 'or the more I could dirty', "as for the vanishing, it's a spell of Sirius' creation," he shrugged.

"I should have guessed. Why do I feel like you're enjoying making me uncomfortable?" she closed the shower curtain and turned on the tap, allowing the water to heat.

"I merely enjoy expanding your comfort zone" he grinned.

"Sounds the same to me"

"I assure you difference is subtle, yet substantial" he stepped in to the shower, and she followed at an arm's length.

* * *

The sky was grey, and it was cold enough that one needed to bundle up. The quiet of the park was ruined by the high pitched barks of a small dog, and the calls of his owner chasing the animal down the path.

Sirius knelt and gave a low whistle, beckoning the dog to him. Snuffles seemed happy to oblige, launching himself into Sirius' open arms.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Wilson huffed, coming to a stop in front of the three boys. "He noticed the front gate was open and made a break for it."

Sirius chuckled, "can't blame him for wanting some freedom." He handed the dog back to his owner.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded the dog before turning back to Sirius, "Thank you so much!"

"Not at all" He bowed his head and flashed a winning smile, leading her to blush slightly.

"Oh, but where is Lily?" she looked around.

"We are out to buy her a present for Christmas" Remus explained.

"Yes, the happy couple wanted the afternoon to themselves and we seized to opportunity to go shopping," said Sirius.

"I'm glad she has someone," Mrs. Wilson was smiling, "She spent the entirety of the summer more or less alone, except when she and Petunia were arguing, or when she joined us old biddies for lunch. I was worried she didn't have anyone"

"Lily's the most popular girl in our class" Peter spoke up, "she has loads of friends"

"Glad to hear it," She beamed, "she's a good girl, she should be spending time with other young folk"

"Don't worry, James rarely let's her get a moment to herself" Sirius grinned, Mrs. Wilson nodded her approval. "While we have you here, Mrs. Wilson, perhaps we could get your advice on a gift for Mrs. Evans"

"For Rose? Anything to do with gardening really, the girls and I got her a new tree for their garden" She smiled, "should be rather pretty when she gets to plant it."

"Thanks for the tip" Remus inclined his head.

"Anytime boys, I must be off, have to get this rascal home" She waved and turned back the way she came.

"Why didn't we ask her what to get Mr. Evans?" Peter looked to Sirius.

"Because I already know what to get him" Sirius said simply before turning around and continuing the trek to the shopping center, "as for Mrs. Evans, with daughters named Lily and Petunia we should have guessed she liked gardening."

Remus did agree with this reasoning, but it never hurt to ask, he began running ideas for gardening supplies through his head, thinking of spades and seed packages he allowed his body to follow Sirius' lead, lost in thought.

* * *

The hot water running down her shoulders felt heavenly, she let out a low moan running her right hand through her hair. To Lily showers belonged somewhere with lullabies during a storm on the comfort scale, the hot water melted away worries, stress and anything else bothersome about the world outside the bathroom.

"Feel good?" James had an amused smirk on his face, though she could see goosebumps rise on his skin from standing outside the direct spray of the spout.

"As good as it can when I'm forced to share the experience with you" she turned her back on him reaching for shampoo.

"Glad that it's as good as it could be, personally despite the cold I'm enjoying myself immensely," he watched her single handedly lather the shampoo into her hair, smelling the perfume of vanilla that quickly filled the shower. "So that's where that comes from!"

"My shampoo? Who would have guessed" She turned back to face him, tilting her head back into the spray. "To be honest, a good hair washing was all I really wanted"

"To be honest I just wanted to get you in a bikini" He couldn't help the grin.

"I'll forgive you for that, because a shower is just about the greatest thing ever"

"Speaking of which, do you think I could get in on that, or am I doomed to stand just outside the spray forever?"

She realized that his goosebumps were much more pronounced now, and that he was using his free hand to rub that opposite arm in an attempt to produce heat. "Sorry," she blushed, "your turn"

They had to awkwardly shuffle past each other in the narrow space, she had never before appreciated his sculpted muscles, a result of hours of quidditch practice and running about with his friends at every opportunity. Her blush deepened at said muscles passed over her.

James was quick to wash, using Lily's shampoo was much quicker without long hair. Hist eyes tightly closed she took in the view, smiling much like James had done minutes previously. Upon finishing, he pulled her back under the spray with him. "Isn't this nice?" he held her in a loose hug.

"Once again the proximity to you is slightly disconcerting." She hid her blush by looking down, but did not move away.

* * *

Sirius waltzed into the living room just before dinner time, "I see the two of you haven't moved today" he threw himself into a chair.

"Where are the boys?" James looked up from his copy of _Which Broomstick_.

"I believe they made a stop in the kitchen, your mum is amazing Lils"

"Hmm" she did not look up from the _Challenges in Charming_ that she had been reading for the past hour.

"What did you get into this afternoon?" James queried his best friend.

"Oh you know how it goes, stopped a neighborhood dog from escaping, enjoyed looking at the muggle shops, found new ways to get back to the house" he shrugged, sounding bored.

"Snuffles got out again?" Lily had finally looked up.

"Yep, Mrs. Wilson chased him halfway across the park before I stopped him. She sends her regards, by the way. Seems to think you should hang out with people your own age more" He smirked.

"Yeah, like I don't get enough of prats like you lot while we're at school, I need to bring you home with me" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, Mrs. Wilson thinks it's good for you, as do I. You need to loosen up and relax with people your own age. You'll have time to be grown up and responsible when you finish growing up."

"I'm just glad that unlike you I actually will grow up" she stuck out her tongue.

Just then Peter walked in, "You've been summoned for supper" he gave a mock bow, "now hurry up, Remus is nearly done setting the table and I want to eat, were having roast chicken!"

"It's always about the food," Sirius rolled his eyes before disappearing after Peter, the other two following.

* * *

_A/N My apologies if the end was rushed, there was going to be the whole Remus trying to made pratical suggestions for presents and Sirius being a right git about the entire process, I may throw that as a bonus in next chapter. As I was determined to finish this one before bed (and it is nearly 5 am now...), I feel like it has ended in an appropriate place. You know the drill, review!_


	10. Lonely

_A/N: I'm just as surprised as you are that I had another update so soon, having read back through the story from the beginning, I'm thinking I'm going to go back and edit the whole thing when I finish it, and then there will likely be a sequel, because we all know James and Lily don't start dating until their seventh year. Any who, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**

**Lonely

* * *

**

Breakfast the next morning was just as large as the previous two had been, Lily quietly wondered how the boys could manage to keep eating this much, or how her mother could cook this much, or for that matter, "Where is all this food coming from?" she whispered.

"What dear?" Mrs. Evans set down the orange juice she was drinking, which Lily had lamented moments before for not being pumpkin juice.

"Where did you get all this food, you make a feast every day," she said more loudly.

Mrs. Evans shot a slightly guilty look towards Sirius, who was attempting to look innocent. In Lily's opinion this look was not one he could pull off.

"You've been multiplying food?" her eyes widened with the realization.

"Of course, the lot of us would eat your family out of house and home," he gestured to the boys who had looked up from their overflowing plates.

The prefect in her wanted to yell at him for practicing underage magic, but on the whole he was being noble or hungry, she was not fully certain, either way he was likely the best wizard for the job here, as he and James excelled in transfiguration.

"I've been cooking enough for one every morning and Sirius has been a dear and multiplying it so there is plenty to go around," Mrs. Evans reached out to pat his arm, "though I did make the lunches on my own, I went a bit crazy grocery shopping when I found out you'd be bringing home friends, can't let all that food go bad"

"You're an amazing cook, it tastes brilliant" Sirius grinned at her before returning to stuffing his face.

"Good job both of you" Mr. Evans nodded taking another bite of eggs.

"I'm impressed" Remus had but down his fork and was dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, "usually starting with so little means some of the taste will get lost. When my mum tries to increase the quantity of the food it always turns out a little blander than the original"

"You know how he is with transfiguration" Peter said through a full mouth.

"Top of the class" James said proudly.

"Or he would be if he put in any sort of effort" Lily whispered bitterly as she rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't bring myself to usurp that title from you" Sirius smirked, and she glared daggers.

"That reminds me, Sirius," Mrs. Evans addressed him, having missed out on Lily's last comment, "Can you do the same with some of the deserts for Bernard's company Christmas party tonight, I forgot to replace the biscuits I took to lunch with the girls."

"Of course, anything for you" He winked.

"Um, mum," Lily fought her own school girl urge to raise her hand to get her mother's attention, "Perhaps you should let James do it, as Sirius here is technically not allowed to be practicing magic outside of school"

Mrs. Evans frowned slightly, "Well I wouldn't want to get him into any trouble, I remember those warning letters you got after your first year. As long as James is up for it," she said uncertainly.

"Not to worry Mrs. E, James if even better than I, though only just," Sirius nodded towards his best friend.

"If were judging on class marks I'm far better than you" James smirked.

"Well that's settled then" She nodded, "The rest of you should be ready to go by four o'clock, the party begins at half past."

"We're all going?" Lily dropped the bite of pancake she had been about to eat.

"Of course dear, we can't very well abandon out house guests to go to a party" Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes, looking every bit like her daughter.

"But last year Petunia threw a fit because you insisted she could not bring her boyfriend, as there was no room on the guest list, and this year we're bringing three additional people?" Lily's voice was angrier than she had intended.

"Last year we were still at the plant, they had a strict family members only policy," Mrs. Evans stated, "Your father is a part of corporate now, their Christmas party is a bit grander"

"I was assured that a few extra lads would not be an imposition" Mr. Evans nodded, looking at Lily, she knew from his expression that the issue was closed.

* * *

"We need to come up with a plan," Lily walked into the guest room, James close behind, "Do you all have formal muggle ware?"

"No…" Peter was digging through his trunk trying to find something suitable.

"We do have several capable transfigure-ists, and my knowledge of current muggle fashion is probably better than yours" Sirius looked her up and down, gesturing to the simple jeans and shirt she was wearing today, as Peter, giving up his search settled on the bed next to him.

"Fine," she growled, "next we need to come up with your stories."

"We attend St. what's-it with you"

"St. John's school for the gifted," she supplied, "And because you're nearly of age they'll want to know your plans for life," she was sizing them up, "Now I have spread around that I want to be a doctor, it's the muggle equivalent of a healer," she explained to their confused expressions, "Black, as you love being sneaking and in everyone's business I'm going to suggest politics, you dream of one day being the prime minister."

"I'll take that as a compliment that you think I could run the muggle world," he batted his eyelashes, holding his hands to his chest.

"I don't think you could, but I'm sure you could convince them that you're more than capable," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it" he winked

"Um, Remus, you can go with professor, if that's ok?" she looked at him.

"Whatever you think would be best, what subject should I be teaching?" he shrugged.

"English? I feel like you could discuss the classics, Shakespeare or something"

"You've read muggle works?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Lily lent me a copy of Hamlet last year, for a bit of light reading" he shrugged again.

"Isn't that where the song Bubble Trouble came from? By The Ashwinders? It was replayed on the wireless two summers ago." Sirius contemplated, "I remember hearing an interview about their muggle influences, and I think they went missing last summer."

"Thank you for that" Lily's voice was strained, she bit her lower lip unconsciously.

Seeing this James attempted to steer the conversation back to its purpose, "Can I be an international sports sensation? What is it that muggles play, kick ball?"

Lily's mouth tweaked into a small smile, "wizards," she mumbled, "It's called football, and if that's what you really want, I suppose you could say that Manchester United was recruiting your or something"

"That would never work," Sirius crossed his arms.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to be a sports sensation," James stuck out his tongue.

"Prongs, if someone our age were to tell you they were going to go pro at quidditch what would you ask them?" Sirius' eyebrow quirked.

"What position do you play? Which team are you joining? Um, I might ask if they'd been to any matches lately, get their opinions on various plays depending on what position they play…" he trailed off, "You're right that won't work, I didn't even know it was called football"

"Alright then, next option, Lawyer?" Lily looked at him

"A what?"

"A representative for the defense of someone at trial" she said, "Though I suppose they can be prosecutors too. If someone asks just make a joke about wanting to wear the white wig"

"Wig?" He questioned, "I see where a wig comes into this"

"It's tradition, like the hats worn by the Wizengamot."

"Got it," He nodded, still looking confused.

"It would have been so much simpler if Mum and Dad would just let us stay home," Lily bemoaned.

"They just want to show off their daughter," James smiled, and put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"Why don't you inherit your father's grocery store in Surry?" here eyes were looking to the ceiling as she formulated the back story, "Pettigrew and Sons"

"I can handle that" He smiled.

"Good, that's settled then, I just hope that no one asks too many questions.

"You act like we've never spent time trying to blend in with muggles, they won't be know we are any different from them," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Now onto the fun details, will there be ladies present?"

Lily growled again, "You will not seduce any one, those poor muggle girls won't know what hit them"

"That's what I was hoping" Sirius winked.

"No! These are the daughters of my dad's co-workers, of his bosses, and you will not screw with them. Daddy worked hard to get out of the plant and into corporate. My mum finally got a decent kitchen, Petunia finally got a room to herself, and if you do anything to jeopardize that, anything at all, I won't need a want to rip out your limbs, do you understand me Black?" her breath was coming out ragged, the boys had all taken a step or so back from her, apart from James, who bravely still had a hand on her shoulder.

"Got it, sorry I was just having a laugh" Sirius attempted to casually brush off the sudden outburst, "I won't touch a hair on anyone, marauder's honor"

Lily bit back a comment about how the marauders did not have honor, "Good, remember you promised to behave." She turned to leave the room, James following close behind.

"That girl _needs_ to learn to relax" Sirius mumbled.

* * *

Lily flung herself onto her bed as best she could with James there, and let out a groan of frustration.

"Sirius might me right," James sat down next to her, "You need to relax."

"I had plans of having a nice quiet relaxing break but then you went and stuck us together" she growled, face down in her pillow.

"Sorry about that," his voice was dripping with guilt, "I guess I shouldn't have insisted on bringing them"

"No you shouldn't have been out after hours," she turned her head towards him, "And I shouldn't have been out either," she rolled onto her side, "Lesson learned."

James chuckled, "I know you're miserable, but as far as punishments go this is one of the better ones I've ever received, and that includes the time Sirius and I had to go spend the night in the forbidden forest with Hagrid to look for a rabid three headed dog"

"That sounds terrifying!"

"Yeah, well the reports were a bit exaggerated, it was just a puppy, and as it turned out Hagrid already knew how to handle him, he'd bought it off of some Greek bloke at the Hogshead the weekend before, and then the dog sneaked off into the forest," he shrugged, "We ended up putting some wards around a clearing not far from Hagrid's hut and spent the night playing with the dog, and roasting bits of meat for him, and ourselves."

"Hagrid is pretty ferocious when it comes to punishing students" she chuckled.

"Second most enjoyable punishment I've ever received" he grinned

"Spending a muggle Christmas attached to me is more enjoyable than playing in the forbidden forest?"

"Loads more enjoyable" He grinned and she felt her stomach squirm, "and the food is much better"

"Yes, well I'm hoping that by the end of two weeks you'll be annoyed and tired of me" she glared, and moved her freehand over her stomach, trying to subtlety calm it, "then you can leave me in peace"

"And I'm hoping that by the end of two weeks you'll realize that you can't live without me"

She snorted, "That'll be the day"

"Yes it will be" he said confidently, as she rolled her eyes.

Lily rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling; she wondered what Petunia was doing, what Severus was doing, and how the wizarding world was holding up. She had canceled her subscription to the daily prophet wanting to avoid the disheartening news of deaths and disappearances.

"Knut for your thoughts?" James said softly.

"We always talk about my thoughts, why don't you share some of yours" she looked at him expectantly.

"Not much there, just amazed at my luck, spending the holidays with my best mates and with you" he smiled softly.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, "wouldn't you rather be with them for the holidays?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly, but they're older, a bit dull really, they're spending the holidays with my great aunt Phyllis and her half a dozen cats. She's ancient, and does not take kindly to me and the boys, spends most of her days commiserating with and Bathilda Bagshot, and since I nearly killed one of her cats when I was nine I have not been very welcomed to her house in Godric's Hollow."

"Bathilda Bagshot? The author of A History of Magic?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Yeah that's the one, she's full of some amazing stories, I haven't seen her in a few years though, been avoiding Phyllis." He shrugged, "My parents go spend the holidays there every couple of years, and I find an excuse not to join. I'm glad the last Potter in the line there's no way that old bat can disinherit me in favor of a nice child who didn't torment her cats."

"You're the last one?"

"Yep, everyone thought it'd be my dad, I was a bit of a surprise," he was looking past her how, staring at the pillows just beyond her head, "My parents got married young, and were engulfed by the ministry, Dad was an auror and Mum was one of the administrators for the Wizengamot, so they knew just how bad the world was and decided to focus on making the world a better place instead of having a child. They retired about eighteen years ago, having made and inherited enough money to live comfortably, and then I arrived on the scene," he smiled.

"The only child of an older couple with money to burn," she smiled, a bit jealously.

"Yep, and as you know they spoiled me rotten. I don't think I have ever been denied something I wanted" he looked into her eyes, "though I have heard a no or two since I got to Hogwarts"

"Someone had to set you straight, we weren't all given everything our heart desired since we came into the world"

"Too true, and I thank you for attempting to keep me in check" he gave her a little salute.

"They really gave you everything you wanted?"

"Well there were things I didn't know I wanted till I got to Hogwarts, like sweets, we never had sweets when I was little, I did know about fizzing wizbees or chocolate frogs till I was eleven, which was probably for the best, or I would have been one fat little kid. I'm pretty sure that my dad always ate the good flavors of Bertie Bott's beans before I got to the bag too, because I always got pepper, or grass, or bogey," he made a face, "I still stay away from those"

She giggled.

"Come to think of it they didn't get me the only think I asked for on my sixth birthday," he chuckled at the memory.

"And what was that?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"A dragon," he smirked, "I had read some book about a boy and his dragon best friend and I decided that I wanted a dragon more than anything"

"Your whole life and the only think they never gave you was a dragon" she rolled her eyes.

"Well they did get me a pretty cool model of one for Christmas that year, it actually breaths fire and can fly in a little circle, I usually use it as a lighter." He grinned

"So, they have gotten you everything you've ever asked for"

"Yes, I suppose on technicality. It wasn't the charmed life you're picturing though," he flopped backwards onto the bed beside her, "it was pretty lonely, I didn't have any siblings, all of my parent's friends' children were grown, and we were forever going to grown up gatherings, I was expected to be well behaved at all times. Which was probably why Sirius and I went prank crazy at school, there wasn't anyone there forcing us to sit quietly in the corner anymore, and as long as my grades are god enough Mum and Dad don't get on my case too bad."

"Good excuse, Merlin forbid you stay a little gentleman" she gave a small snort.

"Easy for you to say, you grew up with a sister, and you went to muggle school with other kids your age. If you wanted you could play with them, or argue with them, or something. I had tea with Phyllis and Bathilda, formal dinner parties with the minister, reading lessons with Mum, and on a good day I got to go flying by myself." His voice was tinged with bitterness, "I didn't know how to act around kids my own age, it was a bit of a culture shock getting to Hogwarts."

"At least you knew about magic, you were aware of what to expect there," she sounded defensive, "and you had everything money could buy"

"Haven't you heard the real treasures in life can't be bought?" he rolled towards her, his hazel eyes piercing her own.

"That's what my mum used to say whenever Petunia and I asked for something really expensive" she smirked, looking away.

"Your mum is a wise woman" he relaxed back to his previous position.

"That she is."

* * *

_A/N: Another transition chapter, next up the company holiday party, and if you review it might get here before next Christmas!_


	11. Party

_A/N: an update after 2 weeks? It's crazy how I spoil you guy so much. This is mostly just fun, next chapter shall be more character development, I promise

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

**Party**

**

* * *

**

Around three in the afternoon Sirius threw open the door and strolled into Lily's room, "Good morrow to my dearest deceptive duo," he gestured to his body, showing off his black slacks loose white button down shirt and black vest, "How do I look? I was going for a David Bowie sort of feel."

"Who?" James sat up and scratched his head.

"Very nice Mr. Black" Lily gave a mock bow, internally amazed at the depth Sirius had gone to in order to learn about the muggle world, and simultaneously drive his mum insane, "and what would you suggest for Mr. Potter an myself?"

"You're going to let me do it?" Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"No, I'm going to let you suggest, I'm going to let James do the actual transfiguring" she stated.

"You are no fun" he stuck his tongue out.

"So you keep saying, but someone has to at least try to keep you lot in line" She gestured.

"How noble of you" he replied wryly.

"I take it you've dressed Moony and Wormtail?" James stood.

"Yep, Christmas jumpers for all" Sirius smiled proudly, "They refused to try anything adventurous."

"Good for them" Lily gave a nod of approval, "though they really should have waited for James to do it"

"I feel like I should keep up the trend" James, ignored Lily's last comment and pointed his wand on his shirt, silently transfiguring it into a red sweater with a white dear across the chest, "yeah?" he turned to Lily and Sirius.

They both shrugged, "good enough"

"Thanks," he muttered, pouting, "Your turn", he aimed his wand at Lily, "I'm thinking green, Padfoot?"

"Green would bring out her eyes," Sirius agreed, "How about a nice little dress, nothing too fancy?"

"Or too risqué"

"And not to matronly"

James nodded, "Spin a little for me," He help up her hand so that she could turn, and she obliged.

With two turns her sweater and skirt had fused together into a knee length forest green dress.

"I approve," Sirius grinned.

"Thank you," James beamed.

"Let me see!" Lily pulled him towards the mirror hung on the back of her door and looked herself up and down; "I accept" she nodded. She did not say so, but this simple dress was one of the nicer things she had ever worn, though she felt like telling James would just feed his ego.

"We best go down and help your mom with those biscuits" James opened the door ushering out Sirius and Lily.

* * *

Forty minutes later and amazed Lily was being ushered into the car by James, "I cannot believe that you convinced my mother that we should take separate cars so that we could leave early."

"Yes, well Padfoot has always been good with any mother that wasn't his own, he got mine to adopt him," James teased.

"Not my fault that the older women love me," Sirius winked.

"Ew, Black, we are talking about my mother" Lily shot a glare and settled into the middle seat, as James followed her into the car.

"And your mother is a beautiful woman" Sirius adjusted his seat belt, "Everybody in?"

"All present and accounted for" Peter turned from the front seat to look back at Remus, Lily and James.

"Off we go!" he focused his efforts on following Mr. Evans' car in front of them.

* * *

Despite Lily's previous apprehension the party was full of mild mannered middle management types who took answers at face value and did not delve deeper into the boys' dreamed up muggle desires. She was further amazed that they actually had muggle anecdotes, Sirius was talking with one of her father's friends about James Bond, and Peter was speaking to another about the traffic in London.

James stayed glues to her side all evening, not that he had a choice in the matter, but he played the dotting boyfriend all the same. Various older folks came up to compliment her on her dress, and tell her how her father was always going on and on about her.

"It's hard not to with this girl," James beamed pulling her close, "top of the class, compassionate, and stunning"

"And she has a fantastic boyfriend" Sirius had wandered over to interject.

Lily could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks; she was not used to this sort of attention.

The secretary who had come over to chat smiled and excused herself to the refreshment table.

"Your face is reaching the color of your hair" Sirius observed nonchalantly, "I don't think she can take many more compliments, Prongs."

"Yeah, but it's rather entertaining to watch her squirm like this" James smirked and Lily glared.

"Lily, dear," Mrs. Evans hurried up, "You have to meet Mr. Pearson before you leave, he's the head of your father's department"

Lily quickly wiped the glare from her face as she and James were ushered towards her father and a rather imposing man.

"Here she is!" Mr. Evans gestured them into the conversation, "This is my little girl, and her, erm, boyfriend. Lily, this is Mr. Pearson"

Lily blushed again as she could not reach out to shake this man's hand, "Pleased to meet you sir."

"You're not Richard Pearson's father are you?" James' eyes were wide as he took this man's face in.

"Erm, yes," surprise passed over Mr. Pearson's face, "actually, he supposed to be around here somewhere," he looked around at the crowd.

Lily's eyes bulged as she looked at James, "Richard Pearson, Ravenclaw's prefect?"

"That would be me," Richard appeared smiling, "I was surprised to see Remus was here and he said it was Lily's responsibility"

He was an attractive boy, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a seventh year, top of his class, he had spent a decent amount of his patrol time the previous year yelling at James and Sirius to get back to their common room, but other than that seemed quite charming, and friendly.

"Richard, I didn't know people from your school would be here" Mr. Pearson was looking thoroughly bewildered.

"You go to school with each other?" realization was dawning on Mr. Evans' face.

"James! Remus just told me that-" Sirius hurried over and came to a halt seeing Richard, "Oh, you got the message then, Hello Pearson" he nodded

"Black, I suppose with Potter and Remus I shouldn't be surprised you're here" Richard was still smiling.

"How is it that Remus is on first name basis with everyone?"Sirius gave an exasperated sigh.

"I did patrols with him last year a few times," Richard shrugged.

"Isn't this a surprise" Mrs. Evans was looking back and forth between everyone.

"I didn't realize there was anyone else with a _special_ child in the company" Mr. Pearson had overcome his confusion and Richard rolled his eyes at the terminology, "Perhaps we could have you and your wife over for tea sometime Bernard"

"Of course sir, we'd be delighted," Mrs. Evan's interjected as the younger folks backed away quietly.

"Never thought I'd see a load of Gryffindors here." Richard looked them up and down, "and once I spotted you I wondered what prank you were pulling."

"It's no fun picking on people who can't pick back" Sirius crossed his arms, "Muggle baiting is a bit beneath us"

"Glad to hear it and I'm sure Lily here is keeping you and your mates in line" he looked pointedly down at her hand, intertwined with James.

"It's not what you think!" the words spilled from Lily's mouth, "This toe rag glued us together!" she released his hand and held up the dried substance joining them as proof, "Please Richard, don't tell anyone."

James could swear that those puppy dog eyes could make the coldest heat melt, Richard had no chance.

"Don't worry about it," he said awkwardly, "your secret is safe with me. I'm just excited that I can have a real conversation with someone that isn't about my 'plans' for after graduation"

"I plan on getting into politics, I think I could be prime minister one day" Sirius smiled pompously, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I don't think you could confound enough people" Richard rolled his eyes, "I usually just tell people I'm planning on being an abstract artist, then they get all quiet and start to ask about my little brother, he's destined to be big in the business world"

"I know how that goes mate" Sirius gave him a pat on the back.

"Eh, it's not so bad, I don't think I'd like to spend my life in the muggle business world anyways, that's a life much more fit for a muggle."

"I didn't know you had a little brother" Lily frowned.

"Yes, well you also didn't know that our fathers worked together" he smirked and looked around, "Oi, Reg!"

"Reg?" Sirius furrowed his brow.

A boy, about their own age, with light brown hair and the same dark blue eyes of his brother, "What's up, Rich?"

"I'd like you to meet some of my schoolmates, Lily Evans, this is my brother Reginald" Richard gestured him into the group.

"Nice to meet you" Lily smiled.

"James Potter" he stuck his hand out to shake and Sirius followed in suit.

"I didn't realize that anyone from your school was going to be here," Reginald looked confused, but smiled anyway.

"My father works with yours" Lily explained, "I didn't realize either"

"I'm glad that Rich has someone to discuss quidditch with now, because I don't understand a word of it" Reginald smiled wider.

Lily saw James' eyes light up at the subject change, and could tell that Richard and Sirius were equally as excited, "You might want to get away while you still can, the conversation is about to take a turn towards wizard sports" she murmured to Reginald.

"Yes well, I really must excuse myself then, I'm in need of some refreshments" he nodded and slipped away into the crowd.

* * *

An hour later saw Lily sliding into the back seat of the car once again.

"I can't believe that Pearson actually believes that Hufflepuff stands a chance against the Slytherins in the next match, their Hufflepuff lost their seeker and the new guy, Zeller, isn't up to par. Reg will crush him" James slid in next to Lily, looking for Sirius' rebuttal.

"Yes, but their chasers are top notch and Warrington seems to have decided to fill the Slytherin team with his friends, so weather they have a decent seeker of not if they win it won't be by much."

James pretended not to see the pride in Sirius' eyes when he spoke of the seeker, "Fair enough, which is good cause we'll steam roll both of them and win the cup by miles this year"

"Do they always go on this long?" Lily looked to Remus.

"You can usually side track them with pranks, food, or girls" he smiled softly.

"Did someone say food?" Peter turned towards the back bench excitedly.

"Didn't you get enough at the party?" James gave him an incredulous look.

"Nah, you know wormy, he could eat an entire hippogriff and go back for pudding" Sirius chuckled and started up the car.

Before long they were pulling into the drive, "So what is the plan for the night?" Sirius looked expectantly at Lily as he turned the car off.

"Why does there always have to be a plan?" she groaned.

"You remember the time we filled the common room with pixies? That was when James didn't give me a plan" he gave her a meaningful look.

"It is better just to keep him occupied" Remus sighed.

"Fine, how about we work on our homework?" she asked hopefully.

"How about we don't? We're on holiday Evans, no work!" he stepped out of the car and headed for the front door.

We could eat," Peter suggested hopefully.

"Why don't we build a gingerbread house?" Lily caught up and unlocked the door.

"What?"

"It's something muggle children do at Christmas, build a house from gingerbread, with candy decorations and snow made from frosting. Tuney and I used to build one every year." She led them to the kitchen, and began to arrange ingredients on the counter, "and you get to eat the left over supplies, and the finished product." She turned to look at them, "maybe we should each have our own. I'll show you how."

"Mine shall be the best gingerbread house ever!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Must everything be a competition?" Remus chided, but he was grinning.

"Worst looking house gets eaten first!" James pulled a mixing bowl towards him.

Peter looked towards Lily, "You better start instructing before they destroy the kitchen"

She nodded and fumbled to tie an apron around her neck, "first things first everyone needs to wash their hands, no magic, were doing this the proper way" she looked at Sirius.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted.

* * *

_A/N: I thought i was going to enjoy this chapter more than I did, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, enough to review perhaps? *wink wink nudge nudge*_


	12. Interest

_A/N: I'm sure you have all given up on me I can't believe it's been nearly 2 months! Sorry for the delay, I lost custody of laptop at some point and still don't have it back, which made writing this a bit of a pain. I was going to upload this friday morning, but it seems that is having none of that, sorry about that. To make up for the little hiatus this chapter is a bit longer, and a bit better edited than usual (just a bit though). And in case you missed it I wrote a one-shot if you want a quicker, and more satisfying dose of James/Lily. Anywho, enjoy, you've earned it for being to patient, I super love the 38 awesome people who have favorite-ed this story, and the 65 who are waiting for updates. _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Interest**

* * *

Mrs. Evans stared in horror at the carnage that was her kitchen and her guilty looking daughter standing amid the chaos.

"I thought we could make some gingerbread," Lily laughed sheepishly.

"Don't blame her, Mrs. Evan," Sirius stepped forward, "this mess was caused by the carelessness of these ruffians, who have not developed the proper skills to bake without wreaking havoc."

Remus snorted, which he attempted to cover up with a cough, "I apologize Mrs. Evans, we've never made gingerbread before, or baked anything really, it was a bit of a learning experience."

"Don't worry," Peter smiled, wiping some icing from his cheek, "We'll clean it up."

"Alright," Mrs. Evans fought to keep a level tone, "here is what I am going to do, Bernard and I are going to bed, I am leaving these left over desserts on this counter, and when I wake up in the morning I am going to come down to my usually spotless kitchen and pretend that whatever this is, was a bad dream." She slowly backed out of the door.

They listened to her ascend the stair case and close the bedroom door before the boys broke out into a fresh bought of laughter. Lily joined in, in spite of herself.

There was icing smeared across the counter, gum drops littered the floor, and everyone had some powdered sugar in their hair.

"I don't see why wizards don't do this, it's a rather enjoyable tradition," Sirius dusted the sugar off of his sleeves.

"And we don't have to worry about the clean up as much," Peter grinned and aimed a scourgify at the counter.

"Don't forget the benefit of eating what you don't use," Remus grinned and took a bite of the chocolate bar that was left over from the roof of his house.

Each of the teens had made their own, Lily had given in on her no magic stance when they decided to magically multiply one batch, to save on baking time, and the results that each had produced were interesting to say the least.

Lily had gone the traditional route, building a small cottage, with icing-snow on the roof and gum drops lining the walk.

Peter made a simple house, rather similar to Lily's though he had more or less simply thrown as much decoration on to it as possible and it looked to be collapsing at the joints. This did not bother him so much as he was hoping to ensure that his would be eaten first, preferably immediately.

James had somehow managed to make a fairly accurate scale model of Hogwarts, and while Lily wondered how much spell work was involved in this recreation, she was more in awe that he somehow figured out to melt some gummy candy together to produce a sort of stained glass for the great hall.

Remus had made a sort of shack; it reminded Lily of the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade, complete with an eerie chocolate covered tree in the front yard, and again she wondered how much magic was responsible for its creation.

Sirius had decided that houses were overrated and instead made a motorcycle, complete with a snowman in the seat, made from marshmallows, and realistic-looking, sweet-smelling smoke emitting from the tailpipe.

"Well, get to cleaning then," She nodded at the boys, who quickly raised their wands. The kitchen was sparkling again shortly, and Lily lined up their creations on the counter next to the leftovers her mother had deposited. "That looks better," she observed, "and I think it's safe to say that Peter won"

"What?" James and Sirius cried out simultaneously in indignation.

"Shhh! I only mean that he met his goal of having the least attractive one with the most stuff," she pulled a chocolate that had been haphazardly thrown on the roof and ate it, "therefore his will be the first to be eaten."

"Sounds like a win to me," Peter beamed and broke off the gingerbread door, "this stuff is delicious."

"Who's next then?" Sirius reached forward to help devour the house.

"We should let Mrs. Evans choose, as everyone here is biased," Remus helped himself to chocolate.

"So we have to wait till tomorrow to find out that she wants to magically preserve mine and use it for decoration every year," James grinned as he snapped the gingerbread chimney off.

"How can you manage to be so overly confident about everything?" Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"It's one of my many talents," he winked, "It's a gift and a curse really"

"It's taking all of my self restraint right now not to curse you," she shot back before glancing at the clock above the stove, "I didn't realize how late it was, no wonder I feel so tired."

"Best be getting the little lady to bed" Sirius nudged James and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do that again and I'm decapitating your snow man, Black," she glared

"My apologies," he gave her a low bow, "come on boys, off to bed"

"Race you," Peter challenged, taking off for the stairs, Sirius close on his tail.

Remus sighed and followed slowly, "Night James, Lily"

Lily took one last look around the kitchen to be certain that everything was in its place before heading to her room with James. Upon reaching her bed she simply fell into it, James looked on amusedly.

"You really are tired" He remained standing as he pulled off his shoes.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Let's get you properly into bed then," he chuckled, pulling her shoes off as well, before aiming his wand towards the emerald dress she was still in from the party.

She could feel the fabric changing, becoming less substantial, and a bit shorter, it felt like silk. "I don't normally wear night gowns" she pushed herself into a sitting position as he transfigured his outfit into a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Yes, well I thought you could try something different," he reached his hands forward, "care to visit the loo before bed?"

"If we must" she sighed and allowed him to pull her back up to a standing position.

"I don't know about you, but I must" he wrinkled his nose.

A quick teeth brushing and a couple of _muffliato_ spells and they returned, this time Lily sat down on the bed, scooting over to the far side and building up the pillow wall as James settled himself beneath the blankets.

"How is it that not only do you boys wake up at the ungodly hour of 8 am, but you a stay awake all night" Lily yawned and stretched.

"It's hardly been all night."

"James, it's three in the morning"

"Sleep is for the weak" He shrugged, "but I'll tell you what. You and I are having a lie in, no getting out of bed until at least ten o'clock." He picked up his wand from the bed side table and aimed it at the door; she heard the lock click shut.

"Only ten?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever you awake my dear," he replaced his wand on the table and set his glasses down next to it.

She closed her eyes as a smile spread across her face, "sounds lovely," she yawned

"Night, Lily," he flipped the lamp off.

"Night, James."

* * *

Lily was aware that she was awake, now that the sun had positioned itself so perfectly that the rays reached through the windows and directly to her closed eyes she could no longer fight the day. She let out a low moan and stretched, extending her legs, curling her toes, reaching her arms above her head and spreading her fingers.

"Morning Sunshine," came a chuckle to her right.

"Is it still morning? I was aiming for noon," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's only twenty past ten I'm afraid," he smiled and shifted to face her, "I think your body is too used to waking up."

Her eyes focused on James, a few pillows he had stolen from her barricade propped him up, his hair was a messy as ever and a herbology book lay open in his lap. "You're doing homework," she said in a slightly disbelieving tone, "I thought we were having a lie in!"

"No you were having a lie in, I believe my words were 'sleep is for the weak'," he smiled and marked the page he was on before closing the book.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since nine or so, been doing some research for that herbology essay we were assigned," he gestured to the book, "besides, someone had to convince Sirius not to come barging in here and carrying you down to breakfast"

"But you locked the door!"

"Little things like locks aren't about to stop Sirius," he shrugged.

"How did you stop him then?" her eyebrow quirked.

"Just threatened humiliation and bribed him with homework help," James smiled, "the usual."

"I see," Lily took in a deep breath, "so, what is the plan for today then?"

"We should go down stairs and scrounge up some food, maybe see who won the gingerbread-off?" he pulled the blanked off, "first, however, I think we could both use a tooth brush, your breath is horrendous."

"Yours doesn't exactly smell of daisies," she threw the blanket off.

They went about what was becoming their morning routine, a quick trip to the bathroom, where neither would speak followed by Lily casting general cleaning spells and James transfiguring new clothes for the pair of them. Within ten minutes Lily was standing in front of the open pantry scanning their breakfast options.

The kitchen door swung open and in strolled a smug looking Sirius, "well it's about time the two of you got up!" he crossed his arms, "I was just going to head upstairs and extract you myself"

"That's what you said two hours ago" James rolled his eyes.

"How about cereal?" Lily asked James, ignoring Sirius.

"It hurts that you're refusing to acknowledge me Lily, I suppose I'll just come it to snap off a bit of your gingerbread house and go back to watching Christmas movies with your parents"

"My house?" she shifted her attention from the pantry, "what happened to Peter's?"

"Peter happened," Sirius grinned in triumph, "And then Peter happened to Remus' as well, it looked too spooky for a Christmas decoration. She liked James' the best, however, then mine and yours, my Lily-flower, came in dead middle," he plucked a gumdrop and popped it into his mouth.

"It's just because mine isn't charmed to smoke, or glow, or snow," the bitterness resonated in her voice, "At least I can take comfort in the fact that you didn't win either."

"Nope, the best man won this round," James grinned throwing an arm around Sirius, "as usual."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jimbo, when I want to win something, I will" Sirius growled and shoved James' arm off, "And what are you two up to today?"

Lily was looking in a slightly apprehensive manner between the two.

"Don't worry about it Lily, I hear sometimes siblings fight," James glanced at her and patted her shoulder.

Sirius shrugged, "yeah, probably because big brother's are prats," he landed a punch on James' shoulder.

"If you say so," she bit at her bottom lip before adressing Sirius, "I was thinking of shopping today, as I have some presents that I need to buy."

"I know you'll be tempted to get me something grand to declare your love for me, but try to resist, it will only put James in a right mood," Sirius winked, "our love can wait till we are returned to the safety of the castle, and you are out of this heathen's grap."

Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius strode from the room, "I don't know how any room but the great hall can fit two egos like yours and Sirius' in it."

"It's a tight squeeze, but we can usually manage," James said thoughtfully, "though there was that time that we exploded a room at Peters, that was probably a well placed reducto, and not our egos though. His mum was livid."

"Any way, let's get on with it, while I know that Mum has an eye on your mates."

They ate quickly and after a quick word with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who were sitting with the boys in the living room watching Scrooge on TV, Lily and James headed for the shopping center.

Mr. Evans had offered the car, but Lily, not fully trusting James to drive, insisted on walking. The air outside was cold, and clouds above threatened rain. Lily pulled the hood of her jacket up before James snatched up her hand and tucked it into his pocket.

"So where are we off to?" he asked her, ignoring the way her eyes had narrowed at his touch.

"Well I have to get the boys presents, and I was thinking I should visit some shops" she clenched her right hand, but did not remove it, silently enjoying the warmth.

"Anything for me?" He flashed a charming smile.

"I've already got you something" she said nonchalantly, looking straight ahead as she walked.

"I'm shocked and honored."

"We exchange gifts every year, I don't know why you're surprised," she shrugged as his smile faltered, his thoughts falling towards Christmas past.

"I suppose that's a fair point," he mumbled, "but, now I'm just concerned."

"Let's see, first year I didn't come home because Petunia was still cross with me, and you got me acid pops that weren't labeled, resulting in a trip to the hospital wing."

"Ah, our first Christmas at Hogwarts. To pay me back you filled a box with swelling solution that exploded when I opened it," James reminisced, "Remus and Sirius had to levitate me to the hospital wing because my head got so large, thank Merlin that Slughorn stockpiles simple solutions as if the world is ending."

"I thought that a larger head would fit your ego better," Lily winked before moving on, "second year you got me a potion to turn my hair black with a note that said black hair would match my personality better."

"And you got me a howler that ranted for ten minute about how I was the scum of the earth and my hair a like a birds nest and so forth, Mum got a kick out of that one."

"I was home that year and I believe that was my first warning for underage magic," she smiled wistfully, "Third year was Zonko's, you got me a biting teacup, that got Petunia on the nose. She refused to speak to me for a week."

"You got me a box of dung bombs, or at least the smoke left behind my one"

She grinned, "I was rather proud of the charm I used to seal the box until you opened it."

"Yeah, well Remus's mum was not amused" James mumbled, "that smell lingers for a while. You would think that after first year I would have learned to only open gifts from you in an open area away from anything."

"Oops," Lily shrugged a bit guiltily searching her memories before a sad sort of smile crossed Lily's face, "Fourth year you got me Gerald"

"Gerald?" James blinked, "You named the puffskein Gerald?"

"Yes, he looked like a Gerald to me," She sighed, "he passed away this last summer, my first pet, and the first nice present you got me," she gave him a nudge.

"Yes, well, that was the year I realized that I didn't want you to hate me, though you still haven't gotten me a nice one, you gave me a box of flobber worms that year."

"You were the one who wrote a sonnet about them for Care of Magical Creatures! Besides, it's not as if that was a mean gift."

"No, just a rather boring one," he nudged her back, "here I spent all this time realizing that I actually fancied you and trying to pick out a good gift."

"And there I was wanting to make sure not to encourage you to keep asking me out like you obnoxiously did once every few days that year," she retorted.

"Fair enough, I was a bit over anxious back then"

"Back then?" her eyebrow quirked.

"I'm getting better! I mean last year, after much thought and hours of shopping I got you that cloak for Christmas. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You gave me that cloak because you ripped my old cloak the a month before Christmas with a hex"

"A fair point, but last year, you gave me a fanged frisbee that you jinxed to rip my clothes to shreds!"

"I just wanted to be sure we were even"

"I got you a new cloak!"

"But I didn't know that till after Christmas"

"Excuses," his eyes were sparkling, there was absolutely nothing he loved more that a good morning banter with Lily.

She rolled her eyes at him and fought the overwhelming urge to cross her arms, "moving on, this year, I need to get the rest of your cohorts gifts as well."

They had stopped, reaching the row of shop fronts, Lily scanned trying to determine where she would find a magical yet muggle gift for each of the boys.

"So Remus is the easiest, I was planning on giving him some chocolate from the candy shop over there," She pointed towards a crowded shop, "I guess we can save that for last, hoping that the queue dies down."

James nodded in agreement and scanned the other shops, "I'm sure we could find Peter something in that toyshop," he pointed, "maybe even something for Sirius."

She nodded in agreement and the two set off for the shop. Inside was a frenzy of activity as people crowded displays and reached for the seasons most in demand toys.

* * *

Hours later a victorious Lily and James set off for home, free arms laden with bags, both giggling about some joke, stomachs full from a lunch in a small restaurant Lily had tried once the previous summer, and their conjoined hands still tucked away into James' pocket.

"Lily dear!" Mrs. Wilson called out.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson," Lily and James chorused.

"Your hair is so easy to pick out," the older woman smiled, "I was hoping to catch you," she paused and looked back and forth between James and Lily, "But where are your friends?"

"Couldn't bring them along and spoil the surprise," James smiled warmly holding up the bags in his right hand, "Besides, with them around so often I feel like I'm sharing my girl here," He gave Lily and nudge and a pink tinge over took her cheeks.

"Of course, and I must say you two look rather lovely together," Mrs. Wilson patted James' shoulder, "It is so rare to see a young couple who look at each other the way you two do, warms my old heart."

Lily coughed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson, was there something you needed? Snuffles didn't get out again did he?"

"No, he's safe at home, though he has taken a liking to you friend, Sirius. But to the point, I was hoping that you could ask your mother to send the recipe she uses for her French onion soup, my sister in law is coming over tomorrow and after the soup she served last year I'd really like to show her up."

Lily smiled graciously, "I will ask her the second we get home, perhaps Sirius could be persuaded to deliver it this evening, I'm sure Snuffles would enjoy a visit."

Mrs. Wilson beamed, "That would be delightful, and I look forward to it. Now off with the pair of you," she glanced to the sky, "I don't think the rain is going to hold off much longer and I don't want any of your things ruined."

"Alright, bye Mrs. Wilson!" Lily headed off, James as her side.

"She sure likes you," James observed, falling back into step with Lily.

"I think the neighborhood it rather dull, you know, ordinary, and me arriving with four boys in tow has lead to some interest. All though the summer, after the initial welcome to the neighborhood pudding, all I got for her were friendly waves whenever we came across one another. Now she goes out of her way to start conversations."

"We marauders are known for stirring up interest."

"If by interest you mean drama," Lily shot back.

"I thought women loved drama, and don't act like you are not enjoying yourself. You would be bored out of your mind if we weren't here," James countered.

"I suppose that would be true, though if you were not here I might be able to get some of my homework done."

"We have plenty of time before you should start worrying about that."

"Oi! It took you long enough, we were beginning to think you had done a bunk," Sirius stood in the open front door of the house, grinning ear to ear, "The boys and I were just about to form a search party."

"No need, you found us fast enough without them," James smiled back.

"Yes, well I've always been faster than them," Sirius pointed back into the house, "I think Pete lost his shoe."

"He lost it or you misplaced it?" Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"Lily-flower, I can't believe that Jamesie would make you carry all those packages all the way home, it seems chivalry is dead. Let me help you take those upstairs," Sirius swooped down and grabbed the bags from her.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me and had them gift wrapped in store," James murmured, following Sirius to Lily's room.

* * *

Lily collapsed onto the couch next to her mother, James settling in on her other side.

"Just in time for The Nutcracker," Mrs. Evans looked up, "Did you finishing cleaning up after dinner?"

"Yes, all the dished washed and dried," Lily said.

"Dinner was fantastic, Mrs. E," James added.

"It's a shame you missed lunch, it was amazing," Remus looked up from a book he was reading from an armchair.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Peter agreed from the floor where he and Sirius were playing chess.

"How can muggles stand to play this game, having to move all of the pieces by hand, it's so tedious," Sirius glared at the pieces.

"How does wizard chess work?" Mr. Evans looked over from the other arm chair.

"Lily never told you?" Sirius looked up in surprise, "you order the pieces around, like troops into battle, the way the game was meant to be played," he plucked up his rook and moved it a few squares, "Check"

Peter frowned, "I usually see that coming, and didn't I have a few more pawns a second ago?"

"What exactly are you insinuating Pete?" Sirius said in mock aggravation.

"That you are taking advantage of the silent and unmoving pieces to slip a few off the board."

"You think I'm cheating?"

"I can see them behind your back, Sirius, and do shut it, I'm trying to watch the ballet," James threw a spare throw pillow at the offender as both chess players let out a cry of indignation.

"I suppose I deserve that," Sirius admitted, begrudgingly placing the missing pieces on the board, which Peter quickly arranged for a fresh start.

Lily smiled, and snuggled into her mother, perfectly content after her day to sit quietly and watch the interest unfold.

* * *

_A/N: I'll love you even more if you review, plus it will motivate me to update!_


	13. Presents

_A/N: Hey I'm alive and still writing! Bet you didn't expect that. I just want to give out some major love to anyone who has favorited, watched, or reviewed this story, you are keeping me going, even if I take forever. This chapter just didn't want to end, probably why it's the longest one yet. I've seen the new movie twice and was super bummed that the whole James dynamic was cut out of Snapes memories, also that right after Snape says you have your mothers eyes they switched to a little Lily that had brown eyes. WHAT?. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Presents**

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas Eve were a blur to Lily. She spent them exploring with the boys, playing in the park, repeatedly recapturing the escaped Snuffles, and, after some convincing of the boys, doing her homework.

She found she enjoyed having them there, at school she had often bounced homework questions off Remus, a habit she picked up fifth year during their rounds as prefects, and between the four boys it seemed they knew the answer to any question she could come up with. She had been astonished to find that they had finished most of their assignments before they had even left Hogwarts.

"Why would I want to worry about having homework during the break?" Sirius chuckled, stretched out across the couch watching the TV as James and Lily worked on their transfiguration essays. That is to say, Lily was working on hers and James reading through his completed paper one last time. "I'm just disappointed that you haven't finished yours Jimbo."

"Don't call me that," James put his parchment down, satisfied with it, "You know I would have had this finished if I wasn't a bit caught up that last night."

"My apologies," Sirius shrugged.

"How do you two understand this so well?" Lily gave a defeated sigh, "I give up, I'll worry about it after Christmas."

"Let me see that Lily-flower," Sirius reached his hand out for the parchment, Lily begrudgingly handed it to him. He scanned the page, "I'd say you understand the basic theory of conjuring using the Geminio spell, creating copies from nothing is just the opposite of vanishing, really."

"So when I vanish something…" Lily trailed off.

"It becomes nothing, and goes into everything," James reached for the essay in Sirius' hand to skim it himself.

"…Alright, so when I conjure from nothing, I'm actually conjuring from everything?" her brows furrowed.

"In theory," Sirius smirked.

"How is it that the two of you are so good at transfiguration, when you never pay attention, or even try in class?" she glared at the boys.

Sirius shrugged, "we've picked some things up here and there, besides, it infuriates the goody-goody kids when we beat them with seemingly no effort."

"Sometimes I really hate you Black."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here," he crossed his arms, "You might want to note that copies do not last forever, depending on the skill of the caster an object could last months or even years, but in the end thin air wants to be thin air. Probably explains why Peter can put away so much of the food we've been copying."

Lily pursed her lips, torn between further criticism and gratefulness.

"Maybe you should just worry about it after Christmas," James passed the parchment back to her, "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah I wouldn't want Santa to pass up the house because we were still up" Lily giggled.

James and Sirius looked at her quizzically, "Who?" they asked in unison.

"I guess that's a muggle thing. Parents tell their kids that if they behave all year Santa will bring them presents on Christmas," Lily explained.

"What if you misbehave?" Sirius questioned.

"You get coal"

"Coal?" The boys looked at each other.

"It's supposed to deter kids from getting into trouble, because who wants coal for Christmas." Lily stood and stacked the books she and James had spread across the coffee table.

"Muggles are strange," James shrugged.

"You said it mate," Sirius stood and stretched.

* * *

"I hope Sirius didn't wake Remus and Peter when we went to bed," Lily pulled the covers down on her own bed in preperation for sleep.

"Don't worry about that lot, they're used to it," James shrugged and took aim with his wand at her clothes, "As it is Christmas Eve I'll let you pick, what will it be?"

Lily looked up in contemplation, "As were spending the entire day in pajamas I'll need something really comfy."

James transfigured her current outfit into a long white night gown with a green sash.

She shot him a weak glare, "I was thinking flannel pants and an overly large shirt."

"And knowing you would pick something so unfeminine I preempted you."

"Try again Potter."

He sighed, but pointed at her once more, the dress split becoming red plaid-flannel pants and a green shirt with a gold stag embroidered across the chest.

Lily looked down, examining the change, "Couldn't resist, could you _Prongs_?"

His eyes were calculating as he looked her up and down, she matched his gaze.

"Come on James, you might refrain around the castle but there are whispers across the common room, not to mention the occasional slips. Are you going to glare at me or explain how you earned the name?"

"It's not really my place to explain…" he looked down guiltily, Lily could see his mind working, trying to find an out before looking up at her, "It was one of Moony- Remus' projects"

"Projects?"

"You know how he is in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think he's trying to prove to the school and himself that he isn't really dark, just a bit shady…"

"And DADA led to new nick names for all of you?"

"Yeah, Last year, there was that big manhunt for Fenrir Greyback? There was a lot of talk about just throwing all werewolves into Azkaban, and he got it into his head that he needed to be able to take on dementors. And if one of us is doing something, we are all doing it."

"Are you telling me that all of you can produce a corporeal patronus?" her eyes 'widened, "we won't even cover those in class until March! That's incredible!"

He shrugged, "I suppose."

"So, you're Prongs, and you produce a stag, Moony, produces a werewolf, wormtail produces and rat, and Padfoot has … a cat?"

"Not quite," he chuckled, "Padfoot is a dog."

"I should have guessed that, with a name like Sirius, I was just guessing from the importance he places on grooming." she looked thoughtful, "I wonder what mine would be…"

"If you'd like I could teach you"

"Would you really? That would be great!" her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course, just say when," he smiled and attempted to stifle a yawn.

She yawned upon seeing him do so, "I forgot how late it was getting, and we should be getting to sleep."

"Don't want Santa to pass us up," he aimed his wand at his own clothes, transfiguring green plaid pants, and a red shirt, also emblazoned with a golden stag.

"You would," Lily rolled her eyes.

"What? It's my namesake after all," he snuggled down under the blanket, and placed his glasses on the bedside table.

"Good night James" she rolled away from him.

"Happy Christmas Lily," he laid back.

Lily closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as James broke into a soft and quiet rendition of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff".

"Happy Christmas, Prongs."

* * *

"OOF!" all of the air in James' lungs was forced out from an intense weight that settled on his chest. He thrashed about, groping for his glasses, as he heard a squeal of distress from Lily directly to his right. Slamming the glasses onto his face he blinked the room into focus.

Lily was trashing about next to him as Peter and Sirius, sprawled across James, tickled her mercilessly.

With a grunt of effort James kicked his two friends to the foot of the bed.

"Happy Christmas," Remus strolled in, leaning against the door frame.

James groaned something that his friend accepted as a response as Lily attempted to caught her breath.

"I tried to stop them, but you know how impatient they are when there are presents to be opened."

"Hey, we have been pretty damn patient, thank you very much," Sirius glared attempting to regain some composure.

"Yeah! We've been up an hour, even helped with the cooking!" Peter remained sprawled at the foot of the bed.

"It has been an amazing display of self-control," Remus smirked.

"If it wasn't Christmas I would hex the lot of you into oblivion," Lily growled.

"Ah, Lily-flower, always so cheerful in the morning," Sirius quipped. "You know, lads, I don't think she fully appreciates that we have been awake for an hour, cooked her breakfast and did not touch a single present under the tree, we should take hers back, she obviously deserves coal."

"Coal?" Peter's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's what naughty muggle children receive," Sirius stated, as if it were obvious.

"He says as if he didn't learn this last night," James rolled his eyes as Lily glared and threw off the blankets.

"Nice jammies _Prongs_" Sirius smirked.

James coughed, "I might have told her about our nicknames, stemming from our patronuses," he looked guiltily around the room as Sirius raised his eyebrow before nodding.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm more impressed that you can produce real patronuses without formal instruction," Lily looked around.

"We do most things without formal instruction," Sirius winked, dodging as James landed a punch on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lily that means a lot to me" Remus gave a gentle smile.

James breathed a sigh of relief, "In the spirit of things I think the lot of you also needs Marauders pajamas!" He picked up his wand from the bed side table and took aim.

He transfigured Remus' pajamas into blue plaid pants with a howling wolf embroidered in silver on his shirt, Sirius' into purple plaid pants with a black dog embroidered on his shirt, and Peter's into orange plaid pants with a black rat silhouetted on his shirt.

"I take it I'm purple because you see me as royalty?" Sirius waggled his brow.

"Orange for the Cannons?" Peter grinned, "It looks a bit Halloween."

"And blue brings out my eyes," Remus batted his eyelashes, "You should look into fashion design Prongs"

"Are you boys done? Because I'd like to visit the bathroom before we start the whole Christmas thing," Lily moved to get up.

"Why don't we just meet you guys down stairs?" Remus nodded.

"Race you!" Peter leapt for the door, Sirius hot on his tail pushing past Remus, who followed at a slower pace.

James chuckled, "Bathroom?"

* * *

By the time Lily and James had made it to the breakfast table everyone else has tucked in.

"Bout time" Peter nodded through a mouth full of toast.

Lily chose to ignore this and loaded up her plate before the food disappeared. Three bites in Sirius raised his wand and her dish was banished to the sink.

"Oi!" she yelled as Peter cleared the dish with a scourgefy and Remus levitated it back to the cupboard.

"By the time you got down here Pete was already on thirds, we can't wait for you all day" Sirius shrugged.

"They have been waiting for you all morning dear," Mrs. Evans stood and patted Lily's shoulder, "Thank you boys for cleaning up."

"Not to worry Lilykins, you and I both know the best food is yet to come" Mr. Evans winked and nodded towards the oven where Lily knew a roast was cooking, before standing and leading the way to the living room.

James pulled a roll from the napkin in his lap and placed it on the table in front of her, "Just make sure you can hold out until supper," he winked.

Lily quickly scarfed the roll down as the boys followed her parents into the living room. As she and James made it to the open door and Lily froze.

On her way to bed the previous night she had glanced at the tree, it was well decorated and home to a modest amount of presents considering the number of people that were currently staying in the house, but today the corner in which the tree sat was covered in brightly wrapped gifts. There were piles of presents that towered to the ceiling, rivaling the height of the tree itself, some stacks appeared so topsy-turvy that they could only be held up by magic. Lily had never seen so many gifts in her life.

"James, I think your parents out did themselves this year!" Sirius called, chucking a box at James, who caught it deftly.

"I think they sent the Evans' a ton to make up for having us here," James grinned, "You know, when we each have our own pile it never looks like that much," he observed, herding Lily into the room.

"I think my mum had that idea too," Peter was rummaging among the presents, "Looks like your mum made us jumpers again Remus!" he beamed holding up a plush looking package.

"And I can smell your mum's fudge" Remus' eyes twinkled.

"Ok, settle down you lot," Mrs. Evans took charge, "Youngest goes first this year."

"Yes!" Sirius thrust a jubilant fist into the air before reaching for one of the plush packages with his name scrawled across it in large letters. Ripping the paper away he held up a crimson sweater, "exactly what I wanted," he beamed pulling it over his head.

"Me next!" Remus darted forward and snatched up a smaller square package and removing the paper in one swift movement he took a bite of homemade fudge from Mrs. Pettigrew, "exactly what I wanted."

Peter scoffed, "You two are wasting presents, you opened the only ones that you already knew about," he carefully selected a package that Lily recognized as one she had wrapped. "Battleships?" he blinked at the open box.

"I thought you guys should have a muggle Christmas, complete with muggle gifts."

Mr. Evans smiled nostalgically, "I remember Mrs. Thompson giving us a ring after you punched Mark for beating you at battleships when you were 8."

"He was cheating, I mean what it the point of inviting me over to play with the new game if he's just going to cheat at it?" Lily huffed indignantly.

"I was so proud of you," Mr. Evans took a sip of cider from his mug.

"Bernard!" Mrs. Evans looked scandalized.

"No, Rose, it's Lily's turn now, I'm the last to go." He smirked as the boys snickered.

Mrs. Evans chose to ignore this and looked expectantly towards Lily.

Lily was scanning the closest pile finally selecting a neatly wrapped box and settling down on the floor between James and Sirius. Before tearing open the paper she read the tag '_To Lily, From James'_ she looked at the boy who gave her a wink.

The paper fell away and she gaped, in her hands was a small wooden box with a pattern of flowers on the cover.

"I remember that old thing!" Sirius craned his head over her hands to catch a glimpse.

"What is it?" Mrs Evans asked.

What Sirius referred to as 'old' Lily decided was antique, at least a century old, and it had the shine of wood that had been recently polished. It was either very expensive or a family heirloom. "A jewelry box?" she raised a questioning eyebrow towards James.

"I suppose, it plays a lullaby, it's been sitting around the old nursery forever, I thought you'd get more use out of it." James gave a nonchalant shrug.

"This was yours?" Her brows furrowed as she pictured a young James with such a girly music box. It was more feminine, and grander, than the matching jewelry boxes that Lily and Petunia had received for Christmas eight years ago, with the ballerinas that spun to the tune of the sugarplum fairy.

"Nah," he shook his head, "I think it was my grandmother's"

"You're giving me your grandmother's music box?" she eyes widened.

"No, I'm giving you a music box that has not had a proper owner in decades, knowing that you will get more use out of it than anyone has in recent memory."

"What song does it play?" Mr. Evans leaned forward.

Lily obligingly opened the box, and nearly dropped it in surprise as a deep male voice was emitted, singing the wizarding tune that James had taken to humming every night, she was doubly surprised to realize that she didn't understand any of the words.

"It's Welsh," James read the confusion on her face and explained, "It's my great grandfather, he made the box for my gran."

"That is so beautiful!" Mrs. Evans was wiping away tears forming in her eyes, "Aren't you going to thank him Lily?"

Lily blinked back to her senses, "oh, yeah, thanks James" she said in a near whisper.

"You're welcome," he whispered back before turning on the present pile and selecting a gift.

Lily knew he was going for that box before she had selected her own, but now the gift she had given him seemed meaningless. He had given her a family heirloom, how could she compete with that?

Her brain flashed back to a month ago, they were having a civil conversation during patrols. She had been suspicious of his appointment to prefect and was begrudgingly answering questions as he attempted to make small talk. When James had asked her what her plans were for a career, she mentioned becoming a healer which he seemed to find rather interesting. Feeling slightly obligated, she turned the question on him, he replied he wanted to do something to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. He might have even mumbled something about atonement, but seeing his cheeks tinge a light pink she hadn't pursued lecturing him about how he used to pick on anyone that walked in front of him. He then informed her that his classes were geared towards becoming an auror, and she agreed that seemed like a good career and then brought up a new topic, asking about the latest transfiguration assignment or some other nonsense.

At that moment Lily, knowing the effort and planning he took with Christmas presents, had been sure that whatever James got her it would have to do with her future plans for becoming a healer. He had since asked about what she knew of the job and if she had connections at St. Mungo's outside of Slubghorn. She had been certain that in a box under her tree she would find a brand new set of potion holders, or robes that repelled all liquids, or something else equally useful that she had never heard of before. So she decided to get him something to do with his future plans, nothing too expensive that might confirm any feelings he dreamed she had.

"A wand holster!" James grinned holding up the leather straps for the room to see, Peter gave an oooh of appreciation, "Nice one" Sirius clapped her on the back, and her parents just blinked in confusion.

"As soon as I get a belt I'll put it on!" James beamed, throwing an arm around her, "Thanks!"

"That makes it my turn then" Mrs. Evans rose from her chair and plucked up two packages, keeping one for herself she handed one to Mr. Evans.

"Why is it that I never get to select my present like everyone else," he shot her a half-hearted glare.

"I'm just conserving your energy dear, thought you would rather stay seated." She smiled, "These are from the Potters"

He gave a grunt of acknowledgement before tearing into the box to discover a bottle of amber liquid.

Sirius gave an appreciative nod, "Mr P. has the best taste in firewhiskey"

"Firewhiskey?"

"When a wizard gets some liquid courage, it's usually thanks to this stuff, and it burns a little going down too" Peter chimed in.

"Just don't drink the whole bottle in one sitting, you'll have to sleep in snow to cool down." Remus joked.

"That is not the only reason that he shouldn't drink the whole bottle," Mrs. Evans shot her husband a look before turning to her own present, mumbling something about ladies first. She unwrapped a handsome painting of a garden, when looked at long enough, a light breeze blew across the leaves and flowers the occasional butterfly fluttered across the frame.

"Oh my," she gasped. Lily had, of course, told her parents of the many moving portraits that line the halls of Hogwarts and showed them pictures of herself and her friends that waved and smiled, but this was different, subtle and absolutely gorgeous.

"Wasn't that in the nursery as well?" Remus glanced over.

"Yeah, right above the crib," Sirius nodded.

"It's amazing" Mrs. Evans breathed, "and I know just the place for it."

"Well then," Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "We better get through the presents fast so I can hang that."

"Yes, yes. At this rate we'll be unwrapping presents all day. You kids should just dig in," Mrs. Evans nodded.

This was all the prompting the boys needed, ribbons went flying, it was raining brightly colored paper, and loud shouts of celebration. They made quick work of the gift piles, and soon enough Mr. Evans retreated upstairs to hang the painting, and Mrs. Evans made herself busy in the kitchen.

With the dust cleared and the paper collected in the waste bin Lily was still in disbelief.

"Good haul this year, eh?" Peter nudged her, grinning, "Sirius! Let's try out this battleships thing."

"But I wanted to play the twister that Lily got me!" Sirius pouted.

"That looks like it will be more fun if we wait for the girls" Remus commented, "I'll play battleships with you, Pete."

"Loser does the dishes!" Peter began setting up the game.

Lily was ignoring the antics of the boys, however, she sat still, staring at the last box she had opened. Inside was an emerald, hanging on a gold chain with matching earrings and a note that read:

_Lily – _

_I know you and James have had your differences in the past, and I am certain that the whole stuck together incident is completely his fault. Yet despite this you have welcomed him, and his brothers into your home and I don't think that words can describe just how much this means to him and to us (really all of their parents). You have never known them separately, but those boys bring out the best in each other. Please accept this as a token of our appreciation, I heard you have the eyes to pull it off. _

– _Sincerely Eleanor Potter._

"That'll look great with the dress robes that Marlene and Emmeline got you," James smiled.

"I think it would look good with anything," She didn't look away.

"True, just make sure you don't let them sit in your jewelry box. I think that's why mum sent them to you"

Her eyebrows rose, "another family heirloom?"

"Evans, the Potters only give away old junk that has been sitting around forever, stop over analyzing it!" Sirius rolled his eyes, "for my fourteenth birthday they gave me a silver snuff box that had belonged to James' great-great-great-great grandfather, Thom Sewell, because it had an S engraved on it."

"To be fair though Sewell is also your great great-great-great Uncle or something," Peter looked up from his game with Remus, "D5"

"Miss, C6" Remus replied as Peter placed a marker on the board, "It's he also your 15th cousin three times removed, Peter?"

"Does that make him your nephew?" Peter grinned, "Hit, you sunk my battle ship."

"So we give things out that have been sitting around, but we always give them to those who will appreciate it" James reasoned.

Lily finally lifted her gaze, "It's just more extravagant than I was expecting, the only really nice jewelry my mum has are my grandmothers pearls and her engagement ring."

"Well get used to it, it's the only way the Potters know how to give gifts. Nearly seven years and every birthday and Christmas I receive something that once belonged to someone were all distantly related to that died a long time ago," Sirius nodded matter-of-factly.

"I suppose," She pulled out the earrings and put them on before fumbling with the necklace clasp, her hand thrown off balance by James' hand.

"Here, let me," James reached forward, and with some maneuvering that had Lily hugging herself he clasped it around her neck.

She felt this breath as he leaned in to get a better look at the clip and felt oddly cold when he moved away.

"Looks great!" Peter smiled and looked back down at his board.

"Yeah it does," A soft smile played on James' lips as he looked at her.

"Thanks," she felt the blush in her cheeks, "um, why don't we play a game that everyone can play?"

"As soon as Peter and I figure out who is doing dishes," Remus nodded, "A3?"

"How did you do that?" Peter pouted, "You win."

"So, what now?" Sirius looked towards Lily expectantly.

She thought for a moment, "I think we have Monopoly somewhere. Maybe you could accio it?"

"Are you encouraging me to use underage magic Ms. Evans?" His grey eyes twinkled.

"I left my wand in my room, and it's not as if I have been very successful at stopping you Mr. Black."

"Too true," He beamed and summed the board game. They spent the rest of the hours until dinner was ready playing, Lily was fairly certain that Sirius was conjuring extra money as none of the boys ever ran out even with her banking. Despite the cheating however it was an enjoyable afternoon, and it seemed all too soon that she and James were called in to set the table for dinner. Since she had been eleven Christmases had been quiet affairs, just her and Petunia, who usually chose to ignore her. Today for the first time in years Lily felt like she was having a genuine family Christmas.

* * *

_A/N: You all have been waiting to patiently, I super love everyone who reviews and encourages me to update, so go review now! Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I kind of had to graduate college, and travel and fall in love, it's been a busy 4 months. We're more than halfway through the story at this point! _


End file.
